Miroku's Bedtime Stories
by mindmelda
Summary: Miroku finds an inventive way to get Sango's attention. M/S, I/Ka. Rated PG-13 for Inu's language, and some limey moments.
1. In the Dog House

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In The Dog House  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat outside under a large tree, apart from the rest of their group. But not too far away. The nights in the Sengoku Jidai were too dangerous. The girls did not want their company this night, but they were also not foolish enough to banish them too far a distance away. Just far enough that the sound of their laughter tickled Inuyasha's sensitive ears occasionally.  
  
"They're probably laughing at us," he said.  
  
"The women?" asked Miroku, wondering if Inuyasha talked to himself a lot because he'd spent so much time alone in the many years he'd wandered the feudal ages as hanyou, shunned by youkai and ningen alike.  
  
Inuyasha gave his friend an ironic look from under his dark brows and his ears twitched towards the women. "No, baka houshi, I'm talking about those spider demons hanging over your head."  
  
Miroku almost jumped, but realized quickly that Inuyasha was just teasing him. Again. About spider demons. He hated spider demons. He shuddered, hoping that the hanyou hadn't noticed.  
  
A certain monk had earlier placed his wandering hands on an inappropriate part of a young female demon slayer's anatomy somewhere south of her waist, and a certain hanyou had said something so rude to the young miko, she had invoked the phrase that Inuyasha dreaded more than meeting his older brother on a night of the new moon.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Kuso! Itai!"  
  
Well, you know how it works.  
  
So, naturally, Miroku was thinking of a way to get back to the campfire. Inuyasha could have cared less. Or so he said.  
  
In spite of his "Feh, bitch, I could care less!" he kept looking anxiously over in the direction of the campfire when he thought Miroku wasn't looking.  
  
Relationships with women were like a game, Miroku figured. They make a move, you make a move, and whoever makes the most moves to their advantage wins, right?  
  
Wrong. He was still trying to figure out where he'd screwed up. That was a phrase Kagome often used. Screwing up. He liked it. It sounded better than "failure".  
  
"Stupid bitches," complained Inuyasha. "Don't they know that without us, they're in danger? What if another one of those weasel demons comes along?" Last week there seemed to be a bargain basement closeout on weasel demons. That was how Kagome put it anyway. Inuyasha wondered what the hell that meant and if she were in some way making fun of him. He couldn't always tell.  
  
It was a warm night, so they didn't really want the fire for warmth, but it's friendly light was welcome in the darkness of the forest. Of course, Inuyasha wasn't bothered by the dark. His golden eyes saw almost as well at night as they did in the daylight. Miroku knew this, so he wasn't worried about something sneaking up on them. Between hanyou eyes and hanyou ears, and that amazing sense of smell, they were safe enough.  
  
What Miroku missed was female companionship. Especially the female companionship of a certain lovely demon slayer. Sango. He sighed.  
  
"Nani?" said Inuyasha, "what about Sango?" He looked over at the women, who were looking as though they were getting ready to go to sleep, finally.  
  
"Uh, nothing," said Miroku. He hadn't realized he'd sighed her name aloud.  
  
"I don't like the idea of them sleeping without us nearer," complained Inuyasha. "You're always up in a damn tree anyway," grumbled Miroku, spreading out his bed roll.  
  
Inuyasha yawned showing his fangs. He stretched and Miroku heard the vertebrae in his back crack.  
  
"Safest place to be when you're a small hanyou in a big bad world," grinned Inuyasha. "Once I figured out how to stay put, I couldn't seem to break the habit."  
  
"How'd you learn to stay up there?" asked Miroku, curious.  
  
"Falling out a few times helped," said Inuyasha. He grinned in the darkness again, flashing his fangs.  
  
"I see," said Miroku, not seeing.  
  
"You oughtta try it, Miroku, it's great," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, no thank you, Inuyasha," he said politely.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said, shrugging.  
  
"I'll stay down here with you tonight, anyway," said Inuyasha. "There might be an evil spider demon waiting to pounce on you."  
  
Miroku groaned and threw a clod of dirt at the hanyou's back.  
  
Inuyasha gave a short bark of laughter.  
  
"No more spider demon jokes, please? I'm not going to be sleeping that well tonight anyway."  
  
They settled down for a restless night under the summer stars.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt up, ears flicking towards that source of the scream.  
  
"Shippou!" he yelled, running over to the now dying fire. "It's all right, Inuyasha, he just had a nightmare," said Kagome.  
  
The fox kit had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Kagome, whimpering.  
  
"It's all right now, Shippou," she soothed him.  
  
"Dammit Shippou, you nearly made me jump outta my clothes," swore Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was glad it was dark. The mental image of a naked Inuyasha was making her face burn.  
  
Miroku had wakened too and was walking over in the dim firelight.  
  
"What's going on, Lady Kagome?" he asked, squatting down beside Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Shippou had a nightmare," Kagome explained, still petting Shippou's back and head to comfort him.  
  
"Hm, maybe he's scared because Inuyasha and I aren't here to protect him," suggested Miroku, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"I can protect Shippou," replied Sango, now also awake and sitting up in her bedroll.  
  
"Of course you can, my lady Sango," said Miroku hurriedly. He wasn't in the mood to dodge a large weapon in the wee hours of the night.  
  
"But perhaps, if I told Shippou a story, it would get his mind off of the unpleasant thing that caused his nightmare," he said, waiting.  
  
"That sounds nice, Miroku," said Kagome, always quick to forgive anyway.  
  
"All right, Houshi-sama, you can come back over by the fire," Sango said.  
  
"It's not for me, it's for Shippou," Miroku protested.  
  
"Sure it is." "That was unworthy of you, Lady Sango," replied Miroku in a insulted tone, walking back to the tree to fetch his bedroll.  
  
"That was accurate of me, Houshi-sama," Sango laughed.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. She laughed so rarely, it was almost worth being the target of an insult to hear the lovely sound.  
  
"I've got to quit thinking that way, or I'll go insane," he thought a second later.  
  
He had no business thinking of Lady Sango in that fashion. He started listing all the reasons in his mind that he was unworthy of her.  
  
It wasn't working really well anymore, he noticed.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
He spread out his bedroll a respectable distance from Kagome and Sango, and Inuyasha stretched out next to him.  
  
Shippou turned around on Kagome's lap expectantly.  
  
"I want to hear an exciting story," he said, to Miroku, munching on a cookie Kagome had dug out of her backpack to distract him.  
  
"Not too exciting," cautioned Miroku, "after all, we all need to go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Shippou pouted. He loved it when Miroku told them stories by the campfire in his expressive velvety voice. He often entertained them by singing and playing his lute also.  
  
Even Inuyasha listened. The storytelling and singing would bring memories of his mother to mind. She often sang to him and told him stories before he went to sleep at night. It was one of his stronger memories of her.  
  
"This story is called 'The Princess Who Fell in Love with the Wind'" said Miroku dramatically.  
  
"Love!" said Shippou. "EW!"  
  
"I promise, it's a good story," Miroku said to him, winking.  
  
"Okay," said Shippou, yawning.  
  
In spite of herself, Sango sat forward, elbows on her knees and focused on his face in the firelight as he began his tale. 


	2. The Princess Who Fell in Love with the W...

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Princess Who Fell in Love with the Wind  
  
"Long ago," began Miroku, "there was a hime* who used to sit by the window of the palace, waiting for her lover, the east wind. " (*princess)  
  
"I thought you said this wasn't going to be stupid," mumbled Shippou.  
  
"Shut up, kitsune," said Inuyasha. "Interrupt again and you'll be wearing my foot."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"As I was saying, this hime was the most beautiful woman one could imagine, but she worried that her lover, Higashikaze, was unfaithful.  
  
He could go anywhere, but she was confined to the palace, to the earth and he was master of the skies. How could she know if she was the only one that had captured his heart? She decided to find a way to determine if he was as faithful as he protested."  
  
Inuyasha rose put more wood on the fire, as it was beginning to dim again.  
  
Kagome shifted Shippou on her lap and he snuggled against her side and yawned.  
  
Miroku continued.  
  
"She consulted a miko who told her that she could always know what Higashikaze was thinking if next time she saw him, she captured the light of the sunrise in the heart of a piece of amber and wore it around her neck. The sunrise is the home of the east wind, and she would always know if his thoughts were of her."  
  
"Kohaku*," whispered Sango. She lowered her eyes from Miroku's face to the embers of the fire. (*amber)  
  
"When she next saw Higashikaze in the rays rising sun, she waited until he had taken form inside her chamber and held up a piece of amber she had polished and set into amulet and took inside of it a piece of his heart."  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha flicked his ears toward the sound and smirked, turning his head.  
  
"But, when the Lord of the East Wind saw her do so, he knew that in her own heart she could not truly love him, because she did not trust that he cared only for her.  
  
'Higashikaze, you are free to go anywhere and do as you will, while I am a creature of the earth,' she cried.  
  
'But, I loved you as you were, so why have you changed and become suspicious?' he asked her. 'Why have you betrayed me with your doubts?' His heart broken, he left, and the east wind blew harshly across the land for many days afterward.  
  
The hime sat in front of window and felt the now cold east wind and mourned the loss of her love because of her own foolish jealousy. But she still had the amulet and when he came to finally love another, she saw the amulet glow with the rays of the rising sun.  
  
'He now loves another, because I can see still into his heart. A heart that will never be mine.' She wore the amulet all her days to remind her that one cannot truly know the heart of another."  
  
Miroku looked up and saw Kagome was holding a now sleeping Shippou, who she put down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku," she said, "that seemed to do the trick. He's sound asleep."  
  
"I don't know if that is a compliment to my storytelling skills or not," he laughed softly.  
  
"It was wonderful," sighed Kagome. "I've never heard that story before."  
  
"Of course not," Miroku shrugged, "It just came to me."  
  
"You made that up?" Sango asked him, raising her brows at him.  
  
He hesitated. "That doesn't mean it's not truthful," he told her earnestly.  
  
Sango laughed suddenly. "Houshi-sama, you are so, so..." she looked at Kagome, searching for the right expression.  
  
"Full of it," Kagome supplied.  
  
"That's it," said Sango, crossing her arms and looking at a slightly crestfallen Miroku.  
  
"It was a beautiful story, though," said Kagome, smiling sadly at him, "and true, as you said. No one can know what lies in the heart of another."  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha. "I know what most people feel for me, it's written all over their faces. I can smell it on them too. Fear."  
  
"We're not afraid of you, Inuyasha," said Kagome seriously. She hated it when he put himself down. "Well, at least not anymore," she corrected herself.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep," said Inuyasha, not acknowledging her words.  
  
"I was trying to be nice to you," she said to the hanyou in an irritated tone. "The least you could do is say 'Thank you'."  
  
"Thank you," he made a grimace.  
  
"That wasn't very heart-felt," she said to him, looking pointedly at the prayer beads around his neck.  
  
"Best I can do in the blasted middle of the night!" he grumbled. "Lady Kagome, I suggest we all get some sleep," Miroku smoothly interjected. "We're all very tired, that's plain to see."  
  
"You're right, Miroku," she conceded. "I'm being a little cranky. Good night."  
  
"Oyasumi naisai," said Miroku, lying down upon his bedroll.  
  
"Oyasumi naisai, houshi sama, Kagome-chan," said Sango, rolling over and pulling Kirara next to her.  
  
Inuyasha was already snoring lightly, sound asleep. 


	3. Profit and Pleasure

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Profit and Pleasure  
  
Miroku had already decided he wasn't going to spend this night sleeping on the ground again.  
  
Oh, it was all right sometimes, but enough was enough. He started listening for opportunities.  
  
He never felt too guilty about deceiving some wealthy nobleman out of a night's lodging and food. Most of them were pompous, stupid and arrogant. He particularly enjoyed setting up some nasty fellow who treated the local villagers oppressively. And, as it turned out, his services often became genuinely needed.  
  
Youkai had an unpleasant habit of following their little group around.  
  
The Shikon no Tama shards had many seekers.  
  
Sango was tired, but she watched carefully for weasel youkai. There were many of them in this particular forest. Not the most fearsome creatures, but dangerous, nevertheless. She rubbed the abrasion on her left forearm from a fight a few days ago. It itched, part of the healing process.  
  
She fought the urge to scratch it. Miroku had put a healing ointment on it for her, although she had protested. She could tend it herself. He'd insisted. She'd relented. She didn't let herself think about whether she enjoyed his touch or not. Wounds had to be cleaned and treated. That's all it was.  
  
He walked up ahead of the women, with Shippou riding on his broad shoulders. He was singing as he walked along.  
  
"Probably making up more stories in his head," she thought, snorting a little.  
  
Silly romantic stories. She hadn't known that monks could be such foolish romantics.  
  
Of course, most monks didn't go around eating animal flesh, groping local village girls or frequent geisha houses drinking sake all night.  
  
Most monks weren't tall, handsome and charming either.  
  
She listened to what he was singing. A romantic song. What else?  
  
She blushed. The lyrics were somewhat...suggestive.  
  
Kagome noticed the blush. She grinned at her friend.  
  
"In my time, love songs are even more explicit than that," she said to Sango.  
  
"Really?" asked Sango. She often wondered what Kagome's time was like.  
  
Kagome was her best friend, but she came from times when women apparently were much freer to do as they pleased. The thought was intriguing.  
  
Men of her time often found her unfeminine. Demon slayers couldn't always act or dress like proper ladies. She didn't even dress like a woman most of the time. She was past marriageable age anyway, as far as most men were concerned. Nineteen. She'd be twenty soon.  
  
A man wanted a young, pretty and submissive woman who could bear him healthy children. She rarely thought about being pretty. She wasn't particularly submissive. She was strong, courageous and smart, though. Good enough.  
  
She forced those thoughts from her mind. "Pay attention!" she chastised herself, mentally. "You'll get everyone killed wandering off in your mind."  
  
She looked up at the houshi. He seemed to have no such worries. He was walking along quite casually, singing that stupid love song.  
  
Spending his time making up stories about princesses who fell in love with the east wind. It was a good story, though. She loved listening to his rich voice. And, she wondered about the story. Was he trying to say something? Did one person really know the heart of another?  
  
She listened to the song. It made her think about the few conversations they'd had alone.  
  
Sometimes, her skin tingled when spoke near her ear.  
  
His eyes were so beautiful, she thought. Almost black, but they looked purple in certain lights...  
  
She stopped herself. It was inappropriate to think of the houshi-sama that way. She focused on his more unsavory attributes. He was cunning, a con- artist, and sometimes he lied. And the wandering hands. The winking. The leering.  
  
"It must be nice to take life so lightly," she thought.  
  
He acted as though the wind tunnel curse that was going to gradually take him over was nothing. He rarely mentioned it.  
  
"There's a large village up ahead," called down Inuyasha from a large maple tree; he had run ahead as usual to scout things out for their party.  
  
"Good," sighed Kagome. She and Sango were walking together. "This backpack is starting to weigh a ton."  
  
Sango nodded. It would be good to sleep in a village again.  
  
Miroku grinned. If the village were large enough, there might be an innkeeper whose inn needed a curse lifted.  
  
He rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully. He hoped it was a nice inn. And that there was a stupid innkeeper.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. He never felt comfortable around villagers. They were usually scared shitless of him. They accepted him because of his friends. Sometimes.  
  
He'd rather spend the night in a tree. It was quieter. No one giving him fearful glances or angry stares.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and Sango. They seemed tired. They'd been fighting a lot of those stupid weasel demons in the last week. It was getting boring. They hadn't found a jewel shard in two weeks.  
  
He sighed. He'd sleep inside tonight. For Kagome's sake.  
  
They ventured into the village. People stared outrageously, of course.  
  
A tall, silver haired half dog youkai didn't come into your village everyday.  
  
Accompanied by a handsome monk, a demon slayer walking with a cat demon on her shoulder, and a girl from the future wearing strange clothes.  
  
A village elder approached them, frowning. "What business do you have here?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Miroku spoke.  
  
"My fellow travelers and I are no threat to you," he said smoothly.  
  
"We were walking by your village and I felt a curse had been put upon it. Cannot you feel the dark cloud hanging over you? Have there been any unexplained deaths, any sickness? I think you have need of our services. All we ask is food and lodging in return."  
  
The man looked thoughtfully at Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama, it is true that three villagers have died in strange circumstances in the last week. Perhaps we have need of your talents. Come along, but you must give me your word that the youkai will not harm anyone."  
  
"He is completely under the miko's control," lied Miroku, pointing at Kagome and the prayer beads Inuyasha wore about his neck.  
  
"And the kitsune is a mere child."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. Kagome dug her elbow into his ribs, hard. He gave her a dirty look. Shippou grinned.  
  
The headman took them to a reasonable looking inn. "You can stay here, my sister owns this inn," he explained. He went in to make arrangements.  
  
"One day, Monk, that routine isn't gonna work," growled Inuyasha softly in Miroku's ear.  
  
"But today, it did," he grinned at the hanyou.  
  
Miroku went through his act, placing wards upon likely places, and chanting. He finally declared the village safe.  
  
That night, they had a comfortable bed for a change. And a good hot meal and a bath.  
  
One room, but it was big enough for everyone. The women shared a futon with Shippou and Kirara curled up by Sango's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and was drowsing, back against the wall. Beds were for weak ningens or the sick. Besides, someone had to keep watch.  
  
Miroku sighed and lay down on the other futon. He wasn't crazy about the idea of sharing a bed with Inuyasha anyway. Those sharp clawed toes of his were lethal.  
  
The light from the lamps glowed.  
  
Shippou spoke up. "Miroku, do you know any more stories?"  
  
Miroku frowned and sat up. He'd taken off his robes and wore a simple dark cotton yukata. His hair, still damp, hung down loosely.  
  
Sango peeked over at the monk. He looked thoughtfully into the lamplight.  
  
"I know a few more stories, Shippou, but I think everyone wants to go to sleep."  
  
"We don't mind," came Kagome's voice from under the blankets.  
  
"If it helps put Shippou to sleep, go ahead."  
  
Miroku thought.  
  
Finally, he said, "This story is called 'The Foolish Monk who tried to Tame a River."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Is this a true story?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Miroku shot him an amused look from under his brows. "Perhaps," he said, smiling ironically. 


	4. The Foolish Monk Who Tried to Tame a Riv...

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Foolish Monk who tried to Tame a River  
  
(AN: I forgot to write a disclaimer!-looking around nervously for big successful lawyer types -Phew! Okay, I don't own any characters in Inuyasha. If I did, Miroku would be wearing something else. He's has too nice of a body to wear that loose robe. How about black leather? Millions of fangirls screaming "YES!" Yes, Chiki, I want a Shippou-chan too. But, my husband said no more pets. I already have 3 dogs and 2 cats. None of them talk, however.)  
  
"Long ago," began Miroku.  
  
"Why do stories always start out that way?" asked Shippou, interrupting.  
  
"Because they happened long ago," said Miroku patiently.  
  
"Oh," said Shippou.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Gomen, Shippou-chan," she apologized when he pouted.  
  
"Long ago, a houshi wanted to cross a great river to get back to his shrine. But it was too deep. He searched and searched, but could not find a place to ford safely.  
  
He thought then he might find a raft or someone with a boat to take him across. But, it was the spring rains and no one would risk it, the water was too high.  
  
He was desperate to get back, as it was time for the matsuri to commence.  
  
So, he decided to invoke his limited power over nature, and cause the waters to recede until he could wade across.'"  
  
"Which river was it?" asked Shippou. Kagome slapped his hands when he reached for another piece of candy in her backpack. He pouted and she gave in.  
  
"The Kohaku River," replied Miroku. "The most beautiful of all the river spirits lives there."  
  
Sango looked away.  
  
"It's spirit was offended by the lack of patience shown by the houshi, so as he waded across, the river spirit spoke to him.  
  
'Houshi-dono, why does thou fight with me? If thee had only asked in a respectful way, I, the mighty water dragon spirit of the Kohaku would have granted you passage upon my noble back.'  
  
'I did not think to ask thee,' the houshi admitted, now ashamed of his impatience and unwarranted use of his powers.  
  
'Now,' uttered the spirit of the might Kohaku, 'I must punish thee for offending me.'  
  
The houshi bowed, graciously accepting his fate.  
  
'But, I will be kind,' said the great water dragon spirit, 'as it was your eagerness to appease the spirit of your sacred ancestors that caused you to offend me.'  
  
Suddenly, the houshi found himself transformed into a giant salamander. 'Now thou shall be my attendant and serve me faithfully all my days,' uttered the great water dragon spirit."  
  
"So," asked Shippou, "was the houshi sad because he wasn't a man anymore?"  
  
"No," answered Miroku, "because he still served one he loved and had been shown mercy in spite of his intemperance and impatience." Kagome grinned at Miroku, "You made that up again, didn't you?"  
  
"It has elements of truth," he hedged, smiling back at her.  
  
"The best lies always do," smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"There's a difference between lies and entertaining stories," said Sango, interjecting for the first time.  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "So there is, Lady Sango. Arigatoo."  
  
Kagome yawned and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I intend to take full advantage of this nice comfortable bed." She rolled onto her side and was asleep in minutes. Shippou had also. Inuyasha's head lolled forward on his neck, signaling he was also sleeping.  
  
Miroku stretched out his arms over his head, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you asleep, houshi-sama?" Sango's voice asked quietly.  
  
"No," he whispered. He rose and went over to sit by the edge of her futon.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lady Sango?" he asked her in hushed tones.  
  
"It's not necessary," she said quietly.  
  
"What is not necessary?" he asked her, puzzled.  
  
"To try to remind me of my brother, Kohaku."  
  
"I only meant to honor his memory," said Miroku softly.  
  
"I know," she said, "But then, he's not really dead, is he?"  
  
Her voice choked on the question.  
  
"I'm so sorry to have caused you any pain," he said in a tight voice.  
  
"You haven't," she said gently.  
  
"But I have," he protested.  
  
"No, Miroku," she said, putting her fingers to his lips to silence him, "you only meant to be kind."  
  
He gasped at the light touch. And she had called him by name. He felt heat rising to his face and to the place her fingertips had lightly brushed. It was practically a kiss.  
  
He swallowed dryly and turned his head away.  
  
"You're very forgiving, my Lady Sango," he whispered.  
  
He rose and went back to his own bed.  
  
It was a long while before sleep took him. 


	5. Perfume and Sake

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Perfume and Sake  
  
(AN: Just to answer reviewers, I'm making "Miroku's" stories up myself. I used to write a lot of fairy tale type stories for my kids. They're based upon my totally inadequate knowledge of Japanese folklore. I'll just apologize in advance to anyone who really knows this subject, gulp. I'm a casual student of mythologies of different lands. But, I didn't want to use any real myths, because the point of the stories Miroku tells are their effect on a certain young woman. However, this chapter is about Inuyasha and Kagome.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At least the villagers here aren't too nosey," thought Inuyasha as he looked down from his perch in a large tree.  
  
He was a bit more at ease than at the beginning of their journeys together. Still, he was never completely comfortable in ningen villages and towns.  
  
He had learned to put up with a lot of things for his friend's sakes. His ningen friends. Youkai didn't have friends. They made alliances for power. They refrained from killing each other, helped each other do battle against common enemies. They chose mates, not usually from the heart, but based on the power of forging stronger alliances. There were exceptions. It was considered weakness.  
  
Inuyasha knew now that most humans considered "falling in love" a strength, not weakness. He wasn't sure. If what he felt for Kagome was love, then why did she make him feel bad sometimes? Kagome had told him love was supposed to make you feel good. It was confusing.  
  
"Feh," he muttered, scratching behind his ear.  
  
He saw Kagome come out of the inn. She'd obviously had a bath, her hair was still damp looking. He could smell the stuff called "shampoo" on her from there. It smelled like sakura and almonds, only stronger. He supposed ningens liked strong smells because their sense of smell was so weak.  
  
He'd asked Kagome to quit wearing perfume a long time ago. It made his nose burn unbearably. He'd asked her very rudely. She'd just had a bath then, too. It was six months ago, in a river...  
  
"That damn piss you put on is making my nose burn. Go wash it off, bitch!"  
  
"I'll have you know that this is very expensive perfume, I just got it for my birthday, you tasteless moron!" yelled Kagome back at him.  
  
"It smells like cat pee!" he yelled back at her. "You're not getting near me with that piss all over you."  
  
"Fine, then I won't get near you," she screamed.  
  
"I can smell it miles away, just how far away are you going to go?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"How about all the way back to the modern era?" she pouted. "Is that far enough away?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
She'd stomped off.  
  
"The well is 3 days walk from here, stupid bitch," Inuyasha mocked her.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going!"  
  
"I'd be easier just to take another bath!"  
  
"No," she yelled, turning and flashing him a rude gesture.  
  
He laughed. And ran after her.  
  
Before she could invoke "Osuwari", he'd grabbed her up (holding his breath, gods, that stuff stunk!) and ran to the river. He jumped in.  
  
The water was up to his waist, but calm in this spot by where they'd camped the night before.  
  
"Put me down, you asshole!" she yelled, kicking and punching at him futilely.  
  
"Okay," he grinned wickedly.  
  
He dropped her into the cool water.  
  
She came up sputtering. She thought about invoking "Osuwari". He'd probably drown, though. It was a tempting thought for about 2 seconds.  
  
"You smell much better now," he said, folding his arms.  
  
She treaded water, glaring at him, then turned and swam the brief distance to shore.  
  
He waded out after her.  
  
She was sitting on the bank of the river, furious and shivering.  
  
He sat down warily next to her.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"WHAT?" she turned on him, eyes blazing.  
  
"Uh, you smell really nice without that stuff," he said, "Why do ningen girls want to smell like cat piss?"  
  
(AN: Expensive musk based perfume is sometimes made from the glands of civet cats, maybe this is what Inu is detecting, hm?)  
  
She glared at him. He looked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"I don't want to smell like cat piss," she finally said.  
  
"I want to smell like a girl."  
  
"You already smell like a girl."  
  
"It's hard to explain," she'd said.  
  
"It must be, because I don't understand," he'd replied.  
  
She shook her head. And shivered.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that her skin was puckered with goose bumps. Her lips were turning blue.  
  
"You're freezing."  
  
She sneezed.  
  
He went over, sitting next to her, opened his fire-rat haori and scooped her swiftly into his lap. He wrapped it around them. The rough material was warm where his flesh had heated it.  
  
He looked down. Her face was flushed.  
  
"Better?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Yes, I ..." she trailed off. Her skin was quickly warming from the close contact. He rarely got cold. Or sick. Ningen bodies were so fragile compared to his own. That's why he hated it when he changed into one on the night of the new moon. Weak.  
  
She sighed and put her head against his chest.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I can hear your heart beat," she whispered.  
  
"I do have one, you know," he joked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
She felt...good against him. He wasn't used to being close or being touched. It usually made him feel threatened. She'd put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Yes, it's right here."  
  
Gently, she slipped her hand inside of his white juban, her fingertips brushing his chest in a small circle.  
  
His skin tingled hotly where her fingertips trailed. He gasped.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, stilling the motion of her hand.  
  
"No," he said shortly. He put his hand over the small one on his chest.  
  
"I like it."  
  
She made stroked a larger circle on the warm skin of his chest.  
  
He purred. Really more of a low pitched thrumming coming from his throat and chest. Growling?  
  
"Inuyasha, are you...purring?" she'd asked him.  
  
"I'm not a cat," he'd said, frowning. The purring/growling stopped.  
  
"You're making this sound, like purring, only deeper."  
  
"I know. It just happens when something feels...nice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She caressed him again, experimentally, running her hand down across his stomach, then back up again to his collarbones.  
  
His face was growing flushed. He bent his head down touching hers and licked his lips like he wanted to taste her.  
  
Abruptly, he stood up, and Kagome almost fell to the ground. He grabbed around her waist until she'd regained her balance.  
  
"You need some dry clothes," he said hoarsely  
  
Kagome nodded silently and followed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
He walked off but a ear flicked backwards.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shifted his position in the tree, breaking his reverie.  
  
Kagome saw him and motioned for him to come down.  
  
He scowled and jumped down. What now?  
  
"Stupid onna."  
  
"I heard that." Kagome said.  
  
"Good." He was in a really shitty mood.  
  
"One of the village women just told Sango and I that there's an otter youkai that makes it's home in a nearby river."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She thought it might have a shard of the Skikon no Tama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's become much more powerful and violent the last month. That's what killed the 3 villagers the head man was telling us about."  
  
"Well, then, get ready, we're going jewel shard hunting."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sango is ready. You go get Miroku."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Can't you guess?" asked Kagome, pointing.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Bouzu no baka," he said.  
  
He went up the street to the local tavern.  
  
He heard the singing three roads over.  
  
A sad love song.  
  
"So, the houshi got turned down again," Inuyasha thought, sneering. "What a surprise."  
  
He went inside.  
  
Miroku was strumming his sanshin.  
  
Three serving girls were giggling at him, two sitting beside him, one behind him.  
  
When they saw Inuyasha come in, they scurried out the back, whispering at the scowl on his face.  
  
"Get up, houshi, it's time to go jewel shard hunting."  
  
"Now?" inquired Miroku, slowly lifting his dark eyes to meet golden ones.  
  
"No, next week, ahou!" said Inuyasha with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"You scared off my audience," said Miroku, frowning.  
  
Inuyasha stalked over and grabbed Miroku up by the front of his robes. The shanshin clattered to the floor.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting drunk!" he yelled in Miroku's face. "It's the middle of the day!"  
  
Miroku said nothing, turning his face away.  
  
"Let go of him, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's quiet voice came from the doorway. Sango was behind her, dressed in her demon slayer's leather armor and holding her hiraikotsu.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Miroku's robes and brushed past the two women as he strode outside.  
  
"Miroku, let's go," said Kagome.  
  
"I haven't been drinking that much," said Miroku quietly.  
  
"I swear to you, Lady Kagome, just a little."  
  
"Inuyasha's just in a bad mood," said Kagome, playing the peacemaker.  
  
"You know how he can be sometimes. You don't have to explain anything to him. Or me."  
  
"Please, houshi-sama," Sango said, "We need your help."  
  
Miroku picked up the discarded lute and stood up.  
  
"For you, Lady Sango," he said. "Because you asked me." 


	6. Sango's Turn

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sango's Turn  
  
(AN: Inu-chan was a bad boy that last chapter, wasn't he? Sorry Inu-fans. He's running scared from his feelings for Kagome-chan so he's acting like a jerk. Things will get better. I promise. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but they all come over to my house to play once in a while. This chapter is long on romance, short on humor. Life can't be all fun and games. A little angst ahead.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the end, it was Sango's hiraikotsu that brought down the otter demon.  
  
Miroku's Kazaana was useless under water, where the giant kawauso was waiting to lure them to their deaths.  
  
Kagome fired off a sacred arrow, and missed as the kawauso dived deep into the river, it's sinuous body roiling up waves.  
  
The Tetsusaiga was doing nothing in Inuyasha's hands. His focus was poor and the wind-scar undetectable. He swore.  
  
"Shit!" He tried again. Nothing.  
  
"Move aside!" he heard Sango's voice command. She handed off Shippou to Kagome's care from behind her on Kirara, who had changed into her giant form.  
  
As the giant otter surfaced once again for air, Sango's hiraikotsu went flying across the waters and cleanly sliced off the youkai's hideous head.  
  
A shard of the Shikon no Tama fell into the waters of the river.  
  
"I'll get it!" cried Kagome.  
  
She put down her bow and quiver quickly and dived into the river. In the murky waters, the Shikon shard gleamed and she grabbed it in her fist, pushing upwards through the gloom until her head suddenly burst into the midday sunlight.  
  
"Got it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She swam to shallower water.  
  
Inuyasha waded out to her and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on Kagome, get on."  
  
He hoisted her up on his back, first removing his haori and wrapping it around her.  
  
Miroku climbed aboard Kirara and held onto Sango's armor. Shippou was now in Sango's lap.  
  
They were going back to the village with their hard-earned prize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a celebration in the village that night. They were free of the kawauso's threat.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that the villagers seems less fearful of him. Some of them even smiled. A older woman brought him a steaming bowl of food, and bowing, turned around and left.  
  
Several village maidens huddled around the houshi as he strummed his lute.  
  
"Oh, houshi-sama, will you tell us how you bravely destroyed the kawauso?" one tittered at him.  
  
He looked up and saw Sango's face in the firelight. She was sitting with a dish of uneaten food on her lap, frowning.  
  
Miroku stood up, suddenly.  
  
"I'm very sorry ladies, but I have to go now."  
  
Various feminine sounds of disappointment accompanied this declaration.  
  
He walked over to where Sango sat listlessly staring into the fire and sat down alongside of her.  
  
"Shouldn't this be your night?" he asked.  
  
She jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Her face reddened a little.  
  
"Why are you just sitting here?" he asked her quietly. "After all, this is all in your honor. It was you who slew the kawauso."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said, avoiding his eyes and shrugging.  
  
"It matters to me," he said, grabbing her chin and gently forcing her eyes upward.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You can't mourn forever," he said. "Life goes on. Nothing is more powerful than the will to live."  
  
She pulled her face out of his light grasp.  
  
"I know, but it's hard," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is." Unconsciously, he twisted the prayer beads wrapped around his cursed hand.  
  
He pulled her to her feet. "Come, walk with me, then, if you wish."  
  
She nodded.  
  
They walked down to the river's edge. The quiet lapping of the current against the shore was soothing.  
  
Miroku sat down on a large flat rock and indicated she should sit beside him.  
  
"I promise, no wandering hands," he grinned at her, winking.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, houshi-sama," she smiled back, weakly.  
  
"What can I say, my Lady Sango?" he grinned, his eyes and teeth flashing in the moonlight. "I'm a man cursed by many vices, not the least of them an unquenchable admiration for beautiful women."  
  
She sat tentatively down next to him. "I'm not beautiful, so I guess I'm safe," she joked.  
  
His eyes widened. "Don't say that!" he exclaimed, serious now.  
  
"Why not," she asked, "Its true. I know my own virtues, houshi-sama. I'm strong, I'm brave, and many other things, perhaps, but not beautiful." She looked down at her callused hands, roughed by years of deftly handling the hiraikotsu.  
  
"I'm a warrior," she said, "Warriors are not beautiful women. Warriors have scars, and calluses. Their faces are darkened by the sun and their hands are rough. "  
  
He was astonished. She felt she was ugly? Because she wasn't delicate, and white and pampered? Soft and compliant? No, she was Sango. Sango had her own beauty. It was strength and courage and caring for her friends.  
  
"But you are beautiful, my Lady Sango," he protested gently.  
  
"Come and see," he took her hand and led her down to kneel the water's edge. A small pool of calm water reflected the moonlight.  
  
Her face next to his shone in the still water. "Kirei na," he whispered in her ear.  
  
A tear slowly trailed down her face. "Arigato, Miroku," she said quietly.  
  
He was so close, his warm breath tickled the fine hairs on her nape and she shuddered, suddenly.  
  
"Cold?" his rich voice tingled her skin again.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine," she stuttered. "The others will be missing us, houshi-sama," she said, jumping up.  
  
He still held onto her hand. He stood up, too.  
  
"No, they saw us leave," he said seriously. "No one will worry."  
  
"Are you afraid to be alone with me, Sango?" he asked silkily.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"You shouldn't be, I'd never do anything to hurt you," he said earnestly.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she saw it was true.  
  
"I only want you to be happy again," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked, pulling her hand away.  
  
"Everyone deserves to be happy," he replied, "Life is short."  
  
"Shorter for some than others," she said softly, looking pointedly at his cursed hand.  
  
His eyes grew shuttered. "Yes," he said to her simply.  
  
She impulsively reached out and took the gloved and wrapped hand. She placed a gentle kiss on his covered palm.  
  
He tried to pull his hand away.  
  
"No, Miroku."  
  
He relented. She placed his hand on her waist. His eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
"Kiss me." She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
He gently kissed her offered lips. A chaste kiss.  
  
"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to die never having been kissed," she said simply. "Don't you feel that way?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
He kissed her again, and she returned it in an inexperienced but fervent fashion, trying to figure out where lips and noses fit together.  
  
He chuckled against her searching mouth. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Sango, it's just that you're so eager," he said, pulling back his head and brushing her lips with his thumb  
  
"I know I'm no good at this," she said, turning her head away.  
  
"It's all right," he said, "I'll show you." He placed his hand against her cheek and guided her face to his.  
  
Pressing his lips gently against hers, he whispered, "Open your mouth a little, sweet one," and he touched her lower lip with his tongue, begging entrance.  
  
She complied and felt his warm breath invade her mouth along with his gently probing tongue. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was like he was tasting her and couldn't get enough. Warm sensations ran down her arms and met in her stomach and flowed back again to where he touched her.  
  
She responded by pushing her tongue against his to see if that felt good. too. He groaned against her mouth. He liked it. His hands pulled her in closer.  
  
She needed to breathe, though! They broke off slowly, panting a little. She pushed him away slightly. She felt a little dizzy.  
  
"So, that's a kiss," she said in a breathless voice against his shoulder.  
  
He gave a shaky laugh. "Yes."  
  
"I'll always remember it," she said, looking up at him and smiling into his eyes.  
  
"It won't be the last," he said, taking her arm and leading her back towards the village.  
  
"Promise me?" she asked.  
  
"I promise." 


	7. Just Between Friends

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Just Between Friends  
  
(AN: Sorry about all the blather, but I just thought I should make it clear that this story takes place a bit later in the series. The romantic relationships are just starting to define themselves, but they've all been together for a while. Just in case someone asks. I'll try to keep spoilers to a minimum for those who are new to Inuyasha, okay? Although this is an M/S fic, I can't just ignore Inu and Kagome, either. There'll be plenty of them, too. Different points of view will be presented. I can't seem to write a story from one person's perspective all the way through.)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Sometimes, when she and Inuyasha were virtually flying through the trees, she had to close her eyes to keep from getting dizzy. Shippou seemed to like it a lot, though. He never got enough of riding on the hanyou's back.  
  
They were traveling again. They really couldn't stay anywhere for too long, although that last village had been pretty nice.  
  
Miroku, Sango on Kirara were traveling behind them. She frowned slightly and shifted her tight grip on Inuyasha's haori.  
  
They were in a hurry to get though this dense forest before nightfall, traveling fast. There were times when just walking was too slow.  
  
Miroku hadn't said a word to Inuyasha since the day they fought the giant otter demon.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha had behaved like a big jerk, Kagome thought.  
  
What else was new?  
  
But, she didn't like the tension between her two friends.  
  
She wondered if Inuyasha even cared that he had friends, sometimes. He was very proud of the fact that he'd never had to rely on anyone.  
  
She felt sorry for him, thinking about how lonely he must have been, but he was so exasperating, too.  
  
It was often hard to be Inuyasha's friend. She exhaled a huge sigh.  
  
Inuyasha paused, panting slightly.  
  
"Do you need to stop?" he asked her. They were on the ground. The forest had started to break into little clearings, so they were getting closer to more open ground.  
  
Safer here.  
  
There was a small creek nearby, too. Or so Inuyasha said. He could smell it and hear it.  
  
"Please," said Kagome. Her legs were beginning to ache. "I'm sure Shippou needs a break too."  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry," the little kitsune piped up.  
  
"You're always hungry," grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Lucky for you I still have plenty of ramen in my backpack," said Kagome brightly.  
  
"I'll build a fire."  
  
Kagome grinned. The promise of ramen always brought out Inuyasha's cooperative side.  
  
She pulled out a canteen full of water and emptied it into a small aluminum pot.  
  
"I must be on the world's longest camping trip," she thought to herself. Her friends back in at school often asked her why she bought so much camping gear.  
  
She'd become a good liar in the last year or so. She wasn't exactly happy about that.  
  
Sometimes she wondered how her classmates would react if she just told them, "I spend my off time in the Sengoku Jidai hunting down sacred jewel shards with a half man, half dog youkai. We slay demons and evil sorcerers , too. And oh, by the way, I think I'm in love with this guy who isn't even human."  
  
She'd just began to admit that to herself. "How can you go from not even liking someone, actually being a little scared of them, and then one day you realize they're all you think about?" she wondered.  
  
She looked over at him, quickly and skillfully building a small fire.  
  
Miroku and Sango arrived in the clearing, too, finally.  
  
There was definitely some tension in the air as Miroku and Inuyasha barely acknowledged each other.  
  
This had to end now, Kagome thought.  
  
"Please come over and sit down," she called. "I'm going to make us all something to eat."  
  
They came over, and Kirara quickly changed into her smaller housecat sized form and jumped up on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome," said Miroku, sitting on the soft grass.  
  
Sango nodded. "It's been a hard two days of traveling fast. Perhaps we ought to camp her tonight. It seems pleasant enough." She patted the ground.  
  
"And the ground is soft and level here."  
  
"Always important!" said Kagome brightly.  
  
"So, it's decided, then," said Kagome, clapping her hands together. "We'll stay here tonight."  
  
Inuyasha grunted, "Who died and left you two women in charge?"  
  
"Someone wants to kiss the ground really badly!" warned Kagome as she carefully poured hot water into the instant ramen cups.  
  
"FEH!" said Inuyasha, loudly, walking off a few paces and sat down facing the other way, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his gi. His usual, "Leave me the hell alone," pose, thought Kagome.  
  
"I'm going to go look around," Miroku said suddenly, getting to his feet.  
  
"Oh great!" thought Kagome. "They're never going to speak to each other again, at this rate!"  
  
"Don't you want to eat first, Miroku?" she asked him. He sat back down and nodded at her.  
  
She looked over at Sango, who was frowning.  
  
"Sango-chan," she said, "Help me pass these around, please."  
  
Sango nodded and soon they were all quietly eating.  
  
Kagome said, "Perhaps tonight, you can think of another story to tell us, Miroku? Please?"  
  
He put down his chopsticks, finished. "Certainly, Lady Kagome. I'm so happy you enjoy my foolish little tales."  
  
"They're not foolish, houshi-sama," protested Sango shyly. "I enjoyed them too." She averted her eyes to the ground as she said this.  
  
"Me too!" said Shippou, trying to see if there was any more ramen in Kagome's cup.  
  
Inuyasha had slowly inched his way closer to the group during the meal, and now sat beside Kagome and Shippou. "Come with me, Shippou and we'll see if there are any fish we can catch in that stream," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, some fish for supper would be nice," Kagome said.  
  
"I'll come too, Inuyasha," said Miroku, standing up. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"Whatever," said Inuyasha, striding off with Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku followed behind a few paces.  
  
Sango and Kagome gather up the remnants of their meal to burn in the fire.  
  
Kagome could tell Sango felt the same way she did. These bad feelings between the houshi and the hanyou were affecting everyone.  
  
"Maybe they'll work it out away from us," said Kagome to her friend, reaching over to pat her on the arm.  
  
"Perhaps," said Sango thoughtfully. "If they don't try to kill each other first."  
  
Kagome laughed ruefully. "Well, one way or another, this has to stop."  
  
Sango nodded. "Kagome-chan?" she asked tentatively, looking around.  
  
"What?" said Kagome, putting a little wood on the fire. If she kept it going, then they wouldn't have to start another come nightfall.  
  
"Have you, I mean, have you ever, um, kissed anyone?" she blurted out.  
  
Kagome looked up. "You mean a real kiss?" she asked, her face getting a little warm.  
  
"Hai," said Sango. "Kissed by a man." Her face was turning pink, too.  
  
"Does Inuyasha count?" asked Kagome, smiling at her friend. "Inuyasha kissed you?" asked Sango, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Once," said Kagome coyly. "It just sort of happened."  
  
"Why do you want to know, Sango?" Kagome asked her, curious.  
  
"Oh, no particular reason," said Sango, lying badly.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed, Sango?" asked Kagome slyly. "Come on, fair is fair. I confessed to you. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Hai," said Sango, now blushing bright red.  
  
"REALLY!" squealed Kagome.  
  
Sango shushed her friend. "Please!" she said waving her hands frantically at Kagome.  
  
"Who was it, Sango, I just have to know!" said Kagome eyes sparkling with curious excitement.  
  
"I don't know if I can..." hedged Sango, now completely embarrassed.  
  
"It wasn't....Miroku?" said Kagome, putting two and two together and coming up with six.  
  
"Hai," she said almost inaudibly.  
  
"OH Kami-Sama!" Kagome squealed again, hugging her friend who still resembled a boiled lobster. "I knew it, I knew there was something between you two!"  
  
"Please, Kagome, does the whole forest have to know?" begged Sango, looking anxiously around her.  
  
"It was just foolishness, I asked him to kiss me," she whispered. "I doubt he'd have ever done it otherwise."  
  
"Why did you ask him to kiss you," asked Kagome, looking puzzled. "I just wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed," admitted Sango quietly. "What if... something happened to me and I never had found out?"  
  
"Oh, Sango," said Kagome sympathetically. She hugged her friend again.  
  
"You see, that's all it was." Sango looked wistfully in the direction Miroku and Inuyasha had gone.  
  
"I think Miroku has feelings for you, Sango," said Kagome, looking thoughtful. "I see him looking at you..."  
  
"He looks at all women like that," said Sango shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Kagome had to laugh. "He hasn't asked anyone 'the question' in a few months, though."  
  
"Hm, that's true," said Sango. "I really hadn't noticed until you mentioned it."  
  
"And, no wandering hands," added Kagome. "Except that time with you a few weeks ago."  
  
"He promised me he wouldn't," said Sango, looking up at Kagome through her lashes.  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome again. "Well that's something," she said encouragingly.  
  
Sango shook her head. "We shouldn't be talking about this anymore, Kagome, it's just too foolish." She rose to get up.  
  
"But, we're friends," Kagome said. "I have to talk to somebody!" she rose too.  
  
Sango nodded. "It'll be our secret, then," she said, smiling.  
  
"Right, just between the two of us." 


	8. Fish Fight

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fish Fight  
  
Inuyasha was looking intently in the water of the stream. His golden eyes followed the movement of the large fish he was going to be catching.  
  
Faster than ordinary human reflexes could have done, he grabbed the silvery shape and giving the back of the head a quick bite with his fangs, threw it upon the bank next to Miroku, where 3 others already lay.  
  
Miroku took out a small knife from his robes and proceeded to clean the new addition to their catch.  
  
They still hadn't said anything to each other.  
  
"One more, Inuyasha!" said Shippou, standing up on the bank watching the older hanyou. "Make it a big one, for me!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him, focused on his task.  
  
"Quiet, Shippou, Inuyasha needs to think," said Miroku. "And you know how much effort that takes."  
  
"I heard that, bouzu," growled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sure you did," said Miroku sarcastically. "With those ears, you don't miss much, do you?"  
  
"At least I don't have weak ningen ears!" shot back the hanyou.  
  
"Better weak ears than a weak mind!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"If you're lookin' for a fight, houshi, you've got one!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the water and onto the bank of the stream, dripping water and cracking his knuckles. He grinned ferociously, showing his fangs.  
  
Miroku jumped quickly to his feet, holding his staff across his body and lowering his brows at the angry hanyou.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you lately, Inuyasha, but I'm not taking anymore shit from you!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing that a good ass-kicking wouldn't cure!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and leapt at the monk. "Anytime, houshi, anytime!"  
  
Miroku countered by hitting Inuyasha hard across the arm with his staff, blocking his punch.  
  
Shippou ran to get Kagome and Sango.  
  
"KAGOME!" the fox kit yelled, "Inuyasha and Miroku are going to KILL each other!"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and took off running.  
  
When they got to the stream, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku circling each other, each looking for an opening to attack.  
  
Sango hoisted her hiraikotsu, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
She went up behind the two combatants and grabbed the biggest fish that lay on the bank and went up behind Inuyasha. He was so intent on Miroku's movements that he failed to notice the young woman sneaking up behind him.  
  
Whack! She hit Inuyasha in the back of the head as hard as she could with the big fish.  
  
"What the f...!" screamed Inuyasha, grabbing the back of his head and spinning around.  
  
"Osuwari!" said Kagome and Inuyasha plowed face first into the grass.  
  
"Ungh."  
  
Miroku was doubled over laughing, so he didn't notice Sango coming up behind him with another fish in her hands.  
  
Whack! She swung the heavy wet fish and connected with the side of his head.  
  
"Itaii!" he yelled, "What was that for!"  
  
"For starting a fight with Inuyasha!" Sango said, still holding her "weapon".  
  
"We could hear you insulting him from the clearing," she told him as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly recovering from the effects of the "sit" and sat up, rubbing his face and head.  
  
"EW! you two smell terrible," said Kagome, holding her nose. "Fishy!"  
  
"Well, who's fault is that, wench?" said Inuyasha, trying to stand up.  
  
"Yours, for getting in a stupid fight with your only friend," said Kagome, with her hands on her hips. "You started this whole mess by accusing Miroku of things you shouldn't have. I should make you apologize, too."  
  
"I'd like to see you try that!" he retorted angrily.  
  
"Don't tempt me!" she said, standing her ground.  
  
"It's all right, Kagome," said Miroku "I think we're even now. I insulted him too. Agreed, Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku stood up and put down his staff very deliberately, showing he had no intention of fighting. "Agreed," said Inuyasha, nodding his head at the monk.  
  
"Wench, you've ruined our dinner!" said Inuyasha, looking at the fish that she'd dropped to the ground.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to catch two more!" she said over her shoulder, walking down to the stream to wash her hands.  
  
Sango nodded and went down to do the same.  
  
Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"What're you laughing at, bouzu?"  
  
Miroku was chuckling as the two young women walked away.  
  
"At how stupid we both are," he said.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha snarled at him.  
  
"Let's face it, women are just smarter than we are," said Miroku.  
  
"You don't see them ready to kill each other over a few insults."  
  
"Maybe," replied Inuyasha. He'd waded out into the stream again, in a different place, to try and catch some more fish. "I doubt you'd have killed me though." He grinned, looking up at the monk.  
  
"We'll never know," said Miroku, grinning back.  
  
"I know Kagome is smart," said Inuyasha. "She goes to that school where they teach her all kinds of things."  
  
"Even without that, women are just smart in ways we're not, my friend," sighed Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Inuyasha. "Now shut up a minute, houshi, I need to focus." 


	9. A Tale of Unrequited Love

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A Tale of Unrequited Love  
  
Twilight came slowly in the summer months, and it was many hours by the time darkness came.  
  
Miroku stared into the firelight, as the two young women began their preparations for sleep. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag, and Sango her bed roll, next to each other.  
  
Inuyasha sat with his hands pulled into his sleeves. He was watchful, as always. He didn't seem to need as much sleep as humans.  
  
"You promised me another story tonight, Miroku," said Shippou, settling into his usual spot, next to Kagome.  
  
"I remember," said the houshi, softly.  
  
"If you don't want to, I understand," said Shippou.  
  
"I know one, but it's rather a sad story," said Miroku.  
  
"Okay," said Shippou. "If I get too sad, Kagome is here."  
  
Kagome smiled and tousled the kit's silky red hair.  
  
"Long ago in the province of Musashi, there lived a beautiful girl," Miroku began.  
  
"Hm, so this story has a beautiful girl in it," said Inuyasha, grinning.  
  
"Hentai!" said Kagome, throwing one of her shoes at him.  
  
"I assure you, ladies, it's not 'that' kind of story!" protested Miroku although he winked at Inuyasha. "There is a child here, after all."  
  
"That 'child' is far older than you are, houshi," grinned Inuyasha, retrieving Kagome's shoe and throwing it back at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm just a kid," said Shippou. "I won't be grown up for at least fifty more years!"  
  
Kagome hugged him. "Of course, you're just a little boy," she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed.  
  
Miroku resumed his tale in a sonorous voice:  
  
"A bachelor named Yaichiro fell in love with her and sent many missives of love to her, but she rejected him over and over again. She sent back his offers with no reply except that he was unworthy of her. He refused to eat or sleep, pining over her stone-heartedness, although his mother begged him to find another to love. Finally, he took ill and although his mother cared for him tenderly, he died of sorrow."  
  
"That is sad," said Shippou, sniffling and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his kimono.  
  
Kagome patted his back and offered him a handkerchief. She had tears in her eyes, too.  
  
"Yachiro's mother soon heard that the maiden had married another, a rich nobleman who was taken with her beauty. She cursed the girl, because she valued wealth over the true love of her son.  
  
The next morning a cry arose in the town. The bride's mother had entered the newly married couple's room the next morning and they were both dead. A snake had entwined itself around the bride's neck, and the wealthy bridegroom was dead, both bitten by the snake."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Everyone knows that the snake is the avenging spirit of one who has been wronged in life. Served them right!" he snorted.  
  
"Yes, the villagers believed that the snake was none other than the heartbroken Yachiro," said Miroku somberly.  
  
"One should never play with the affections of another," said Sango, "the more a person was wronged, the more vengeful their spirit will be upon death."  
  
"My Jiya says that all the time," said Kagome, pulling up her sleeping bag with a little shiver.  
  
Everyone was very quiet, the only sounds were those of the nearby forest and of the crackling fire.  
  
"Oyasumi naisai, minna-san," said Miroku, stretching out on his bedroll.  
  
The others politely bade him the same.  
  
But, sleep did not claim him.  
  
Kagome and Shippou slept, although a bit fitfully. Inuyasha had retired to the branches of a nearby tree. Miroku could see his outline against the moonlit night sky, and he knew there would be no sleep for the vigilant hanyou.  
  
Sighing, he arose from his bedroll and walked to the stream to splash the cold water upon his face.  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
He jumped a little at Sango's low voice behind him. He hadn't heard her approach.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Are you ill?" she asked in a concerned tone, putting her hand on his face.  
  
"No," he replied, placing his hand over hers to hold it there. "At least not with any illness of the body."  
  
"You are sad, then?" she asked, looking up into his face.  
  
"I am...filled with regret," he said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her down to sit next to him on the bank of the stream. "What is it that makes you feel so?" asked Sango. She looked puzzled.  
  
"I fear I have misled someone I care about very much," he said, looking directly into her fawn colored eyes.  
  
"Misled?" she was still puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Sango, I allowed myself to kiss you and yet, I have no future to offer you. You deserve more than to share my curse." He turned his face away.  
  
"I remember asking you to kiss me, Miroku," she said firmly, taking his face into her hands and turning it around to look into his eyes.  
  
"I was not 'misled'. Do you think I am so foolish that I have forgotten your fate if Naraku's curse is not broken?"  
  
"I asked you to kiss me and I'm going to ask you to kiss me again, because I want you to," she whispered fiercely.  
  
"But..." he protested weakly, as she captured his lips.  
  
"Sango..." he tried again, but she put her hand against his open mouth.  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
She knelt and wrapped her arms tightly about him.  
  
"I don't want you to be sad on my account."  
  
She stroked his hair as he buried his face into her soft shoulder.  
  
They held each other that way for many minutes, and finally, reluctantly, Miroku pushed her away.  
  
"Come, I'll walk with you back to camp," he said, rising to his feet and helping her up.  
  
Above them, unseen, Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed in the darkness. 


	10. Inuyasha's Confession

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha's Confession  
  
(AN: No, minna-san, Inu-chan is not a voyeur (I don't do those kinds of stories, eep!). He just happened to accidentally witnessed a tender moment between his friends. But, our Inu-chan could use a few "lessons" on how to be sweeter to Kagome, don't you think? More Inu/Ka fluff up ahead.)  
  
They were heading back to Inuyasha's forest. Kagome wanted to go back to her own time again. One more shard collected meant another that had not fallen to Naraku.  
  
Although school was in recess for a short while, she missed her family.  
  
Not much else, though, she had to admit. Her life in the Sengoku Jidai seemed much more real than her life in the modern era. Because that was where her heart was, now.  
  
"Come with me, Inuyasha?" she asked, as he walked alongside of her to the Bone-Eater's well.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Otooto has been asking for you," said Kagome. "Sota misses you. He hasn't seen you for almost a month, you know."  
  
"The kid?" asked Inuyasha, grinning faintly. He would never admit how much he enjoyed the hero worship of Kagome's younger brother.  
  
"All right," he agreed, "I've nothing better to be doing, anyway."  
  
"And there's more ramen!" said Kagome, teasing him.  
  
She had given up on expecting Inuyasha to be very gracious. She didn't mind it as much as she used to, either, now that she knew more about his past life. "Feh," said Inuyasha, but he was still grinning at her.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood nearby to say good-bye, and Shippou was playing with Kirara, swishing a vine he had grown from a seed for her to swat at.  
  
"Sango-chan, take care of Shippou for me, please," said Kagome, quickly embracing her friend.  
  
"Hai," said Sango, returning it, "come back soon, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Dewa sono uchi ni.* Sayonara!" she called to Miroku. (*See you in a little while.)  
  
"Dewa nochihodo*, Sayonara." He waved at her. (*See you later.")  
  
Taking her hand, they descended into the glittering blackness of the time portal together.  
  
When Kagome again opened her eyes, they were at the bottom of the well in her families shrine.  
  
Inuyasha was still grasping her hand. They stood up and he lifted her so she could grasp the edge and pull herself up. He came climbing up quickly after her.  
  
When they stepped outside the shrine into the dawn, Kagome saw her Okaasan outside sweeping the walk.  
  
"Ka-san!" she cried, dropping her heavy pack and running to embrace her mother.  
  
"Kagome-chan," he mother dropped the broom and hugged her daughter.  
  
"And Inuyasha!" as she saw the hanyou standing there. He had picked up the things Kagome had hastily dropped.  
  
"Sota will be so pleased you came," said the woman, smiling at him and opening the door.  
  
Inuyasha ducked his head slightly as he came through the doorway.  
  
His eyes blinked as they adjusted to the dimmer inside lighting.  
  
"Inu-oniisan!" cried Sota, looking up from his breakfast.  
  
He jumped up and tackled the hanyou in a huge hug.  
  
"I have a new video game!" said Sota excitedly.  
  
"Uh, that's good," said Inuyasha, wondering what new creatures he would see trapped in the glass box.  
  
"Sota, let Inuyasha at least put these things down and have something to eat, first" scolded his mother.  
  
"Yes, ka-san," said Sota, reluctantly releasing his stranglehold on the tall hanyou.  
  
"It's all right, kid," said Inuyasha, ruffling his hair, "we'll play later, I promise."  
  
Sota grinned widely and resumed wolfing his breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat down as her mother brought them something too.  
  
"Where's Jiya?" asked Kagome, looking around.  
  
"He's already eaten and in his room looking at some moldy old scroll," said Kagome's mother.  
  
"Same old gramps," said Kagome, giggling.  
  
Kagome's mom rolled her eyes slightly and nodded.  
  
"Well prepare him before he sees Inuyasha," said the woman. "You know how he is, he'll be putting wardings on all the doors again." "He should know by now that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt any of us!" said Kagome, shaking her head.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and grunted around a huge mouthful of eggs, some of which had found their way to his chin.  
  
Kagome's mother rose. "I'm going to go tell him no nonsense this time," she smiled. "Take your time and finish eating." She went upstairs.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, slow down!" she exclaimed, handing him a napkin.  
  
He looked at it like it was a strange bug.  
  
"Wipe your chin with it?" she directed gently.  
  
He rolled his eyes but complied.  
  
"Would you like me to learn any more tricks?" he asked sarcastically, but swallowing the mouthful first.  
  
"That was enough for now," she teased him. "Good boy!"  
  
He growled faintly.  
  
She giggled and took her own napkin and dabbed at the corner of his mouth.  
  
He grabbed her hand and rumbled, "And what reward do I get for being a good boy?"  
  
He lightly nipped her forefinger and she squeaked, trying to pull back her hand.  
  
He laughed, "So, I'm harmless, ne?"  
  
He released his light grasp on her hand and she examined her finger. It was slightly red, but he'd been careful not to break the skin.  
  
"Bad boy!" she exclaimed, brushing her finger across his lips. "Now, you have to kiss it and make it better." He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the finger and then the palm of her hand.  
  
She sighed. "You're forgiven."  
  
"I know," he said, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and taking a quick taste of her slightly open mouth.  
  
"Mmm, eggs," he said, running his tongue across her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she whispered. She slid over onto his lap and returned his kisses with one of her own, running her hands through his tangles of silver hair. He slid his hands down along her sides and slowly brought them back up to her shoulders as he slanted his mouth across hers again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" came Sota's voice from the other room. "Can you come play with me now?"  
  
"I'm busy, kid," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, tickling it with his warm breath.  
  
She pushed him away gently. "You'd better go," said Kagome, sliding off of his lap and standing up. Her face was flushed and she automatically straightened her clothes a little.  
  
He swallowed, "Okay," his eyes still hungrily resting on her mouth.  
  
He stood up reluctantly and opened the door to the next room.  
  
Kagome exhaled shakily and started to gather up the breakfast dishes, putting them in the sink.  
  
"Wow," she said, under her breath. Her whole body still tingled from their kisses. It was thrilling and not a little frightening. Her head was still reeling and she felt like crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
She spent the next hour wondering if Inuyasha felt the same way.  
  
"It's called 'Onimusha:Warlords'*" said Sota, excitedly, as Inuyasha watched the figures fighting on the screen, entranced. (*I don't own this video game either, but it rocks, samurai, demons, feudal Japan; Inuyasha will relate, don't you think! Capcom is the designer/distributor.)  
  
Kagome drug her backpack up to her room and sorted out dirty clothes, unpacking to prepare for her next excursion into the feudal era.  
  
She sighed and stretched out on her bed, enjoying the softness of it.  
  
Her breathing soon became even as she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She opened her eyes as she felt a warm hand gently touching her arm.  
  
"You were sleeping," said Inuyasha, sitting on the edge of her bed, stating the obvious.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" she croaked. She needed a drink of water badly.  
  
"Not long," he said. His eyes were lowered and she couldn't see his expression, his long silver hair was hanging forward over his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to catch his gaze.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly, shifting uncomfortably, and drawing up his knees to sit cross-legged.  
  
"What is it?" she was beginning to feel a little impatient.  
  
"I want..." he trailed off.  
  
"Want what?"  
  
"I want to be with you." Almost inaudibly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore!" he said louder. "You're not alone," she said, smiling and taking his hand, she squeezed it tightly.  
  
He nodded, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"That's all?" she asked. He looked uncertain, and strangely vulnerable, something she'd rarely seen before.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "It's almost time for lunch, I slept all morning?"  
  
He nodded. "You must have been tired. I'm sorry, I forget that you're just a ningen."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm ready to go anywhere with you. Anytime." 


	11. Back to the Past

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Back to the Past  
  
(AN: Someone thought Inu was a tad OOC in that last. Sorry, but I think by the time my story takes place, he's definitely in love with her. It happens for her first, of course. She's a lot more open about her feelings.)  
  
Inuyasha woke up in his familiar perch in the God Tree. Kagome's time was interesting, but it was so odd with it's strange magic she called "technology", bizarre, overwhelming smells and sights that he was always slightly relieved to be back in his own time. Not that the modern era wasn't a good place to hide out during the night of the new moon. They often had done that. He could walk around with her at night in her time looking like any other ningen.  
  
He stretched briefly and jumped lightly to the ground below. It was still dim, the morning sun had not yet risen. He entered on silent feet into Kaede's hut, where the others were still asleep.  
  
He crouched down to examine Kagome's face as she slept. It often pleased him to watch her unobserved himself. It magnified the already strong feelings of possessiveness he had towards her.  
  
"Mine," he thought, and although his fingers itched to touch her face, he refrained, not wanting to disturb her or the moment.  
  
In the opposite corner, the houshi and Sango were asleep too, her head resting on his shoulder as he reclined against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha grinned faintly in their direction. It seemed even when they would fall asleep separately, before morning came, they would often end up in each other's arms.  
  
Inuyasha, not a subtle creature, had bluntly confronted the monk about the nighttime tryst he had witnessed between the houshi and the female demon slayer when he came back from Kagome's time.  
  
He had to snigger recalling the blush on the monk's face. Who'd have thought the lecher would react like a demure maiden?  
  
"We're back," called Inuyasha to Miroku, as he helped Kagome once again climb out of the Bone-eater's well.  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome-chan," said Sango, running forward to greet her friend.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome gave her a hug.  
  
She felt a tug on her skirt.  
  
"Kagome, don't forget about me!" said Shippou, giving her a cute pout.  
  
"I never forget about my Shippou!" she said, picking him up and twirling him. He squealed with glee.  
  
"Did you bring me candy?" he asked, hugging her around her neck.  
  
"Yes, but you can't have it until later, Shippou-chan."  
  
"AWW," he exclaimed, "you're so mean."  
  
"I'm not mean, but it's a good thing that youkai don't get cavities, because you sure have a sweet tooth."  
  
"What's a cavity?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about," said Kagome, winking at him.  
  
"How is your family, my lady Kagome?" asked Miroku politely.  
  
"They're fine, Miroku" she replied. "My mother gave me this to give to you."  
  
She held out an exquisitely crafted onamori* hanging on a leather thong.  
  
*(A good luck charm worn around the neck or kept on one's person, usually polished wood, with an engraving of a shrine, temple or a god upon it. To bring protection to the owner.)  
  
Miroku put in around his neck. "Give your mother my thanks," he said, bowing to her.  
  
"There's one for you too, Sango," she said, reaching into her backpack and retrieving a similar amulet for her friend.  
  
"Thank you," said Sango, also bowing slightly. She was running her finger slowly over the engraving of Kagome's family shrine.  
  
"My jiiya makes them," said Kagome, "who knows, they might bring us luck."  
  
"So, this is your home, Kagome-chan?" said Sango, as the two women walked off arm and arm to Kaede's village. Shippou trailed along, tugging on Kagome's other hand.  
  
"Houshi," said Inuyasha, as soon as the women were out of hearing, "I saw you with the demon slayer before we left."  
  
"With Sango?" Miroku said innocently.  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and growled slightly at the monk. "Who do you think, baka?"  
  
"All right, but I swear to you, I had her consent."  
  
"I heard her," said Inuyasha, indicating his ears by twitching them.  
  
"Oh, right," said Miroku, foolishly.  
  
"I just want you to know that I know, houshi."  
  
"Understood," said Miroku looking at Inuyasha intently for a moment.  
  
"If Sango is sad, Kagome is upset. I'll do anything it takes to protect Kagome, understand me?"  
  
"Perfectly," said Miroku, a blush rising to his face as he uncomfortably shifted on his feet.  
  
"The hentai is blushing?" thought Inuyasha, raising his dark brows then bringing them down in a scowl.  
  
"That's all I wanted to say," said the hanyou abruptly and stalked off.  
  
"That was an 'interesting' conversation," murmured Miroku under his breath.  
  
He was torn between feeling glad that Inuyasha had some concern for Sango's feelings and feeling insulted that Inuyasha thought he might hurt his Sango.  
  
He sighed. Just what he needed to add to his inner turmoil. An over- protective hanyou with violent tendencies was worried about his intentions.  
  
He had to smirk a little, though. Inuyasha had just as good as confessed his love for Kagome.  
  
Later, after the evening meal, the foursome and their small kitsune friend were discussing their newest course of action to defeat Naraku and his odd, "family" of minions in the glow of firelight.  
  
"We were so close last time!" exclaimed Inuyasha, slamming his fist against his thigh in frustration.  
  
Miroku was silent, his chin resting in his hands, and Sango gently placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly, "We only beat Juuroumaru and Kageromaru because of Kouga's help."  
  
Inuyasha curled his lip at the mention of his "rival" but said nothing.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders half heartedly. "It does no good to dwell on this tonight. Maybe sleep will give us all a new perspective."  
  
But, he didn't really believe it. As they all prepared for sleep in Kaede's hut, there was none of the usual friendly talk and banter.  
  
Inuyasha retired to the treetops. There would be little or no sleep for him tonight. His youkai senses were on edge. Something felt wrong. His hand went unthinkingly to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome was sleeping fitfully, her arm curled around Shippou in a protective fashion. Every once in a while, she would whimper in her sleep.  
  
Sango rolled over in her sleep and moaned, "Kohaku".  
  
Miroku dozed, but sat in the corner leaning on his staff. Sango's moan caused him to jerk his head up and blink rapidly to clear his vision.  
  
Outside the wind blew and a bloody colored smear of smoke suddenly spread across the sliver of moon in the sky.  
  
Inuyasha inhaled deeply and snarled. "Tengu!" he rasped.  
  
Above him a huge winged figure cackled obscenely. 


	12. Tengu

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tengu  
  
Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. It pulsed with energy and transformed, born of Inuyasha's desire to defend himself and his friends.  
  
"Tengu!" he roared, looking up at the winged horror that had appeared over the village.  
  
The Tengu possessed the body of a human female, covered with black raven's feathers. It's black wings were those of a huge bird of prey, and the rapacious beak and head of an eagle. It's glittering yellow eyes were almost feline.  
  
"Hanyou!" said the croaking, hissing voice of the Tengu.  
  
"What business do you have here?!" bellowed Inuyasha, shaking his fist in the air. "Leave now and you'll leave alive, filthy beast."  
  
Miroku had come rushing out of the hut, followed closely by Sango, dressed for battle and wielding the hiraikotsu.  
  
"I come for the jewel," hissed the hideous creature. It smelled so strongly of death and carrion that Inuyasha almost gagged. "My master desires the jewel, and he will give my the lives of these worthless villagers to feed upon in return."  
  
"Kagome! Stay inside," yelled Inuyasha. She was carrying the jewel fragments around her neck as always.  
  
"Would your master be Naraku?" snarled Inuyasha, the hairs on his neck standing.  
  
"The master desires it," repreated the Tengu, mindlessly.  
  
"The Tengu is under Naraku's control!" yelled Inuyasha to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded, and quickly began to unwind the prayer beads from around his cursed hand.  
  
"Come down and fight me, cowardly bitch!" Inuyasha shook his clawed fist at the Tengu as he leapt from the treetop.  
  
In the tree, he was handicapped. He couldn't wield the Tetsusaiga to find the wind scar in the confined space of the tree's branches.  
  
The Tengu cackled and lunged at Inuyasha's arm with it's poisoned talons before he could recover his balance, slashing through the fire-rat haori. Inuyasha screamed in agony as felt his blood run down his arm and side. The slashes burned unbearably as green-black poison bubbled from them.  
  
"Careful, Miroku!" Inuyasha rasped loudly. "The creature's claws are poisoned!"  
  
Inuyasha felt his limbs grow weak as the poison traveled through his veins. His vision grew dim and he knew he would soon be unconscious.  
  
He shook his head slowly, fighting to stay on his feet.  
  
He slashed his own claws through the wounds on his arm, moaning.  
  
"Hijin Ketsousou!" he howled, flinging the blood at his foe with the remnants of his strength. The drops of his now poisoned blood turned to ripping blades.  
  
The Tengu shrilled as the magical blades of Inuyasha's blood scored through its wings. Now unable to fly, it folded it's battered wings and fell clumsily to the ground.  
  
"Kazaana!"  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel and Inuyasha stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground deeply and grimly hung on as the writhing Tengu was swallowed into the swirling black hole.  
  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, as she ran out of the hut to him.  
  
He had collasped on the ground, Tetsusaiga returning to its usual form.  
  
Miroku quickly replaced the warding on his kazaana and ran over to the fallen hanyou.  
  
Kaede came out. "Help me take him inside," she ordered him.  
  
Miroku and Kaede half lifted and half dragged the injured half-youkai inside, Kagome running ahead.  
  
"Put him on my bed," Kagome said to them, kneeling down.  
  
Shippou looked upon the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"Is Inuyasha going to die?" he whispered, looking anxiously at Kagome, who was lighting the oil lamps in the hut.  
  
"No, child, the hanyou will not die so easily," said Kaede, who was stripping off the slashed garments from Inuyasha's torso. He moaned and tried weakly to push her away, but Kagome gently removed his hands and began to speak softly to him, stroking his hair away from his face and he visibly relaxed and allowed the two women to attend to him.  
  
"He's suffered as much from his own brother's hands and lived," Kaede announced. "But he will need my healing skills and rest, to be sure."  
  
"Kagome, these wounds must be treated with a medicine that will draw out the poison, then he will recover more quickly. They're in a pouch in that small chest in the corner. And I'll need that clean water there, also. Hurry, girl!"  
  
Kagome reluctantly left him to go over to the chest and retrieved the needed medicines. Kaede quickly made a paste from the items and placed the white substance on the slashes in Inuyasha's skin.  
  
"There, that will take out the burning," Kaede said as Inuyasha's face became still and he finally started to breath more normally.  
  
Sango had put away her weapon and was watching her friends with worried eyes.  
  
Miroku quietly put his arm around her as they waited.  
  
"I'll sit with him, Kaede," said Kagome. "We should all try to rest now. We'll need our strength."  
  
"The girl is right," said Kaede, "there's nothing more to be done now, Inuyasha's own ability to heal himself will have to take over now."  
  
Miroku led Sango back to her futon, and Shippou joined her, curling up next to Kirara, who purred and snuggled up next to the kitsune.  
  
Miroku sat cross-legged next to them, and as Sango and Shippou gradually fell back asleep, he waited in silent vigil with Kagome and Kaede. 


	13. Healing

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Healing  
  
(AN: I'm a little worried my story is getting boring! Tell me if it needs something, okay, faithful readers? Reviewers, I need feedback!)  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. It was morning and he was inside a hut, lying on a bed. That fact alone made it an unusual day. He moved and was rewarded with an explosion of pain in his right shoulder. He decided that moving was a bad idea for now.  
  
He thought perhaps moving his eyes would be safe, so he started looking around. And was mildly startled to see Kagome asleep on the foot of his futon, a blanket wrapped around her body.  
  
"Kagome!" he whispered urgently.  
  
She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"I'd let her sleep if I were you," said Miroku's voice from the other side of the small fire. "She was up most of the night helping Kaede tend your wounds."  
  
"The Tengu clawed me," said Inuyasha reaching tentatively over with his left hand to touch his right shoulder and arm. "I remember. It's claws are poisoned."  
  
"Yes, Kaede put something on the gouges to draw out the poison. How do you feel?" asked Miroku, quietly slipping his shoulder from under Sango's sleeping form and lying her gently on the futon to walk over and sit beside the hanyou.  
  
"Like I was attacked by a poisonous Tengu," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
He tried to flex his arm again and hissed. "Damnit!" "It'll be a few days before you're able to use that without pain," said Miroku, shaking his head.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, rubbing her eyes as she uncurled from the foot of the futon.  
  
"He's awake, Lady Kagome, although in a foul temper," said Miroku, winking at her.  
  
"What else is new?" she grinned sleepily back at the monk.  
  
"Feh!" grumped Inuyasha, scowling at his would-be comforters.  
  
"I'll make some ramen, that'll cheer him up!" said Kagome brightly.  
  
"And some nice hot tea!" she said, bouncing out of her burrow of blankets.  
  
"You're disgustingly happy this morning," he growled at her.  
  
"I'm just glad you're all right, Inuyasha. If you were dying, you wouldn't have the strength to argue with me!" She bounced out with a wooden bucket to fetch water from the well.  
  
Miroku snickered. "There's a lot of wisdom in her words."  
  
Sango was stirring over on the other futon.  
  
"Is Inuyasha better this morning, then?" she yawned and shook out her hair, pulling her fingers through the slight tangles.  
  
"Much better," answered Miroku. "And very grumpy."  
  
"You'd be in a bad mood too, if you felt like dog shit," said Inuyasha in a small show of self-pity.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," said Miroku in a teasing tone. "Shall I get Kagome back in here to comfort you?"  
  
"Shut up, houshi, I can still kick your ass half dead," said Inuyasha. He unconsciously flexed his hand and grunted with the sudden pain. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Miroku with a grin.  
  
Kagome came back in with the water. "Everything will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
She started building a small fire in the brazier with a match from her backpack.  
  
"How are thy wounds this morning, Inuyasha," said Kaede, coming in from the other room.  
  
"Better, I think," said Inuyasha, looking up at her. "The burning feeling is gone, at any rate."  
  
"A good sign. It means the poison is dissipating quickly. The poison of a Tengu kills an ordinary human very quickly. You were fortunate I had a remedy at hand, too."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you," said Inuyasha, hanging his head.  
  
"Indeed, that would be a rare treat," said Kaede, smiling faintly at him.  
  
"I need to look at thy wounds again, I'm sorry to say," said Kaede.  
  
The bandages she'd put over the slashes and gouges were encrusted with blood and a greenish ooze that was the poison being drawn out.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his shoulder and sniffed, recoiling at the smell.  
  
"EW, the sooner these are off of me, the better," he said, trying to untie the bandages himself.  
  
"Let me help you," said Kagome, who had finished making breakfast and tea and was now bringing hot water over and some clean bandages from Kaede's medicine chest.  
  
Carefully, she unwound the stiff bandages, wrinkling her nose slightly as Inuyasha winced here and there.  
  
The flesh was already sealing itself and although red, was no longer bleeding, didn't look infected.  
  
"You're going to be good as new, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, taking a clean square of linen and gently washing his wounds.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "That feels good," and unconsciously leaned toward her sweet fragrance and inhaled.  
  
"You smell good," he said, taking another deep breath and dropping his head onto her shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she mentally shrugged and kept washing his shoulder and side.  
  
His head was a little fuzzy from pain and blood loss, and the delightful sensation of being stroked with warm water was making him feel heavy and sleepy.  
  
He started to purr.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and raised her brows. "What's that sound?" she asked, and Miroku shrugged his eyebrows back at her.  
  
"It's coming from Inuyasha," he said, listening.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Oh, it's just something he does when he's happy," she said, blushing.  
  
Kaede smiled and shook her head.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Sango bit her lip to keep from giggling. Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come along Sango, I think these two need to be alone," Miroku joked, rising to his feet and offering her his hand. She rose gracefully, face still pink from the suppressed desire to laugh.  
  
Kagome squeaked at Miroku's comment. "Don't leave on my account, please!" she said nervously. "There, I'm almost done!"  
  
She wrung out the cloth and placed it in the bowl. Inuyasha wriggled closer at the sudden loss of the pleasant sensations and muttered, "More," his eyes completely shut now.  
  
"Wake up, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, a little embarrassed now, and trying to push the much larger hanyou off of her shoulder without hurting him.  
  
"I'll help thee," said Kaede, now grinning in earnest as she helped gently push the groping Inuyasha back down so they could re-bandage his wounds.  
  
Miroku and Sango exited the hut quickly, and barely made it a good distance away from the village before they burst into laughter.  
  
Miroku flopped down under a tree and indicated the space next to him. Sango sat down an arm's reach away and he scooted over until their shoulders were almost touching. She moved away a few inches. He scooted over again.  
  
"Miroku," she began, "what are you doing?"  
  
He looked at her, "Uh, nothing, I just thought..." his voice trailed off as a confused look came over his face.  
  
"You just thought that since we're alone again that you'd avail yourself of me," she said, frowning at him and shifting herself over yet once again.  
  
"No! Honestly, Sango! I had no such thought, its just that I thought by now that you trusted me a little more."  
  
This last said with a almost comically downcast look.  
  
"I do trust YOU more, now, houshi-sama, but I'm not too sure about those hands of yours," she said slyly, swatting playfully at the hand resting on his lap. "They do seem to have a mind of their own."  
  
Miroku grinned at her ruefully. "Perhaps I have more than one curse placed upon me, then?"  
  
Sango's face fell. "Don't joke about that," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
He looked at her carefully. "I didn't mean to upset you, Sango. To the contrary, I meant to make you laugh."  
  
He lifted her chin with his fingers. "No crying over me, I'm hardly worth it. I'm just a thief, a lecher and a monk who is always straying from his vows. Nothing for anyone to miss in this world."  
  
He said this lightly, but there was no laughter reaching his eyes. They looked unbearably sad to her.  
  
Sango met his eyes. "You forgot something," she said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
He raised his brows at her questioningly.  
  
"You're also the man I love."  
  
She reached up and kissed him hard on his still open mouth, then turned before he could react and ran back to the village.  
  
He reached up and wonderingly touched his lips, still tingling from the kiss. 


	14. A Blessing and a Curse

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Blessing and a Curse  
  
"Sango!" Miroku leapt to his feet and ran after her.  
  
She ran past the startled villagers and into the village shrine.  
  
"Sango, where are you going?" he shouted, as he saw her disappear inside.  
  
He went into the cool darkness of the shrine and saw her kneeling.  
  
He went and quietly knelt beside her.  
  
"Sango, why do you run from me?" he asked her gently.  
  
She wouldn't look at him, but kept her head bowed and her lips silently moved.  
  
He waited patiently as she finished with a sigh.  
  
She rose gracefully and he followed her outside into the forest behind the village.  
  
"Have you no requests for your ancestors?" she asked him as they found a flat rock on which to sit.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "There is nothing that I require from them, as I already have my heart's desire."  
  
Sango averted her eyes and felt heat rush to her face, "May this one ask what is the desire of your heart?"  
  
"That a brave and beautiful woman would give me her love."  
  
"Miroku, there are no doubt many who fit that description."  
  
"But, there is only one that I love in return."  
  
He bent to kiss her gently and felt her warm sigh before he tasted her soft lips.  
  
Beginning as a sweet and innocent expression of love, the kiss soon turned fiery as Sango pulled his head down and pushed her tongue against his teeth, asking for more.  
  
"Oh, gods, yes," he breathed, opening his mouth to allow their tongues to make love. The erotic sensations made their way down to pool in his groin as he listened to Sango's faint moans of pleasure.  
  
After a few seconds the need to breath caused them to reluctantly break apart, gasping and panting.  
  
"Sango, you have no idea what this is doing to me," he panted, resting his forehead briefly on her shoulder.  
  
"I think I do," she said coyly, running her hand over his neck to release his hair from its binding.  
  
"Then please, I beg of you, I need to stop now or I won't be able to keep myself from taking you right here." His face was flushed and he was biting his lip trying to regain his fading self-control.  
  
She pulled back her hand. "What!" she gasped.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said, turning away and looking at the ground. "It's just that when I make love to you, I don't want it to be like this."  
  
"When?" repeated Sango, smiling at his back. "You're quite sure of yourself, houshi. Don't I have something to say about when...or if?"  
  
He turned around to look at her in surprise. "You're teasing me?" he asked groaning and putting his head back into his hands.  
  
"You think me cruel?" asked Sango archly. "And all those times I watched you flirt with other girls shamelessly, asking them to 'bear your child'. Then you would touch me and make me think you wanted me. Sometimes, it was unbearable!"  
  
She looked away, wringing her hands as they sat facing away from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," he groaned. "Well, you've gotten your revenge," he said, standing slowly. "I'll leave you alone, you have my word."  
  
"Miroku!" she cried, turning around. "I don't want revenge! I only wanted you to know how I felt. I couldn't bear it if you looked at another now!"  
  
She threw her arms around him fiercely. "Please don't go, please. Everything I said was true. I love you," she choked.  
  
He put his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. "I love you too, my Sango, may all the gods help us."  
  
Inuyasha was trying to stand up.  
  
"Inuyasha, you idiot, you're supposed to be resting," said Kagome, hands on her hips, frowning at him.  
  
"Well, wench, there are some things that I'm not gonna do inside, and taking a piss is one of them!"  
  
"Oh," she said, her face turning red. "I guess you should get up, then."  
  
"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "And I've been doing it by myself since I was a pup, so I won't be needing any help!"  
  
"I wasn't planning on 'helping' you, and you don't have to talk to me like that!" she yelled, turning around and folding her arms.  
  
"Feh!" he said, getting shakily to his feet. The room tilted a bit and he gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, as she heard him gasp. She ran over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders to steady himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," he panted, "I just hate being so damned weak! I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"Can you stand now?" she asked him, looking up into his face. His usual golden tan was now greenish and there were dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Just help me get outside and I'll make it," he gritted. "The room isn't moving anymore, at least."  
  
She walked him slowly outside and out to the privy and waited until he came out.  
  
"Well, this is a new milestone in our relationship," she thought wryly, sitting there.  
  
"Ready?" she asked when he came out and sat down heavily beside her.  
  
"Just give me a minute," he said, leaning his head on her shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Take all the time you need," she said, putting her arm around him and letting him put part of his weight on her.  
  
"I'm not used to anyone taking care of me," he said quietly. "I'm being a real bastard, aren't I?"  
  
"Well, yes," Kagome chuckled at him. "But I think I can forgive you this once."  
  
He laughed with her. "Oh, that hurts, don't make me laugh," he said.  
  
"I like it when you laugh," she said. "I don't hear it very often."  
  
"I only laugh when there's something to laugh about," he countered.  
  
"I know," she said, now sobering as she looked into his face. His coloring looked a bit better and his eyes weren't looking so pinched.  
  
"I'm ready," he said, rising slowly.  
  
"Here, lean on me," Kagome cautioned him, putting her arm around his waist.  
  
Slowly they walked back to Kaede's hut and Inuyasha sank gratefully back onto the futon.  
  
"I'm getting soft, this bed feels great," he sighed as she helped him lay down again.  
  
"You'll be back to sleeping in trees in no time," Kagome joked.  
  
"I don't know, it gets kind of lonely out there," he said drowsily.  
  
Kagome's head came up at that, but she said nothing.  
  
"I'll get you some water," she said, rising to fetch the ladle from the water bucket.  
  
"Thanks" he slurred, eyes closed as his breathing became more even.  
  
She brought the ladle to his lips and he drank deeply. "More," he said.  
  
She dipped in the ladle and gave him another drink. "Better," he said, almost inaudibly.  
  
He was asleep, and there was a little water running down his chin that had escaped his lips.  
  
She brushed the drops away with her thumb and impulsively leaned over and kissed him on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Hmm." He stirred and she pulled a blanket over him.  
  
"Get better, my love," she said as she settled in to watch over him once again. 


	15. The Black Fox

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Black Fox  
  
There would be no traveling until Inuyasha had overcome all the effects of the Tengu's poison, so the five wanderers would be staying in Kaede's village for another few days.  
  
"I'm bored!" whined Shippou, wiggling on Kagome's lap. She reached in her pack and handed him a lollipop, which had the desired effect of silencing him.  
  
"Quit your whining, kitsune," Inuyasha said to him.  
  
"Would YOU like a lollipop?" teased Kagome. "I always used to get one when I was sick."  
  
"Feh!" said Inuyasha, but he grinned faintly at her.  
  
Not that he could blame the fox youkai. He was so bored himself, he wouldn't even mind if Sesshomaru showed up and challenged him to a fight. Well, maybe not that bored.  
  
He exhaled and stared into the fire. "Kaede, old woman," he said, looking at her. "How much longer before I'm fit to travel again?' asked Inuyasha, curling his lip in frustration.  
  
"It depends upon thy ability to heal," Kaede told him, again. "Now, quit whining like a whelp and lie down. The more thee rests, the sooner thee will be on thy way."  
  
"I hate resting," said Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
"Perhaps some entertainment will ease your boredom?" asked Miroku, reaching for his sanshin. "I'm not in the mood for music, houshi," said Inuyasha, ducking his head a little. "In this small space, it makes my ears hurt."  
  
"Another story!" begged Shippou, bouncing up and down on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Too much sugar," Kagome thought, but said, "Oh, yes, I think we'd all like that, Miroku."  
  
"What about you, my Lady Sango?" asked Miroku, looking at her from under his lashes. "What is your pleasure?"  
  
Her face turned a delicious shade of pink. "A story would be welcome, houshi-s-sama" she stammered, turning her head away.  
  
"Then, because my lady Sango requests it, another tale," said Miroku smoothly, winking at her.  
  
He put his fingers together and pursed his lips for a second.  
  
"This tale is one Shippou will enjoy, no doubt. It's called "The Tale of the Black Fox."  
  
"Black Foxes are good luck!" said Shippou happily, crunching the last of his candy.  
  
"Everyone knows that, baka kitsune," said Inuyasha, but he claspsed his hands behind his head, stretched out his not inconsiderable length and relaxed.  
  
"Once, a young woodcutter sat in the forest, lamenting his fate. His wife had just died giving birth to their youngest child. Cursing his luck and his loneliness, he went out to chop wood for the villagers, but he had no heart for his work that day. He sat on a stump and began to wail. The sound attracted a kuroi kitsune, who was sitting in a tree in the forest. The noise distracted the vixen, for she like all kitsune was curious about the ways and affairs of humans.  
  
She crept near him, unseen, and then decided to change into a beautiful woman, for fear that the man would fear her and run away. 'Why do you cry?" asked the kitsune, now disguised. The woodcutter raised his eyes and saw only a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and ebony eyes.  
  
"Please excuse my weakness," said the handsome young man, "but I thought I was alone. Please go and do not trouble yourself with my foolish tears."  
  
The vixen felt pity for the sad and handsome man, and she reached out to touch the wetness on his cheeks.  
  
"A man's tears are rare and precious, and I will treasure this always," said the kitsune, and she took the tear and made from it a precious white pearl.  
  
"What magic is this?" cried the man, now alarmed.  
  
"Do not fear me, human," said the kitsune, transforming into her youkai form which was also very beautiful.  
  
"A black fox!" cried the woodcutter, falling to his knees in shock. He had heard tales of kitsune who played tricks on folk and was moe than a little afraid.  
  
"I bring you good fortune," said the kitsune. "For the gift of this precious pearl, I give you my blessing of foresight. Within the year, you shall find true love again, and ease the pain within your heart."  
  
"I shall never love another," the man said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"There are many paths to love, ningen," the kitsune told him. She gently touched his face again.  
  
"You will know the woman because she will take the form I took when I first saw you," said the kitsune.  
  
Laughing, the kitsune disappeared into the forest.  
  
The man shook his head wondering if perhaps it were a dream, but feeling suddenly refreshed, was able to complete his day's work."  
  
"Did it happen just as the kitsune promised?" asked Shippou, eyes bright with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Shippou," said Miroku, turning to him. "At the Sanja Matsuri, come the spring, the woodcutter saw his true love, in the form of the woman the kitsune had taken."  
  
"So the kuiroi kitsune didn't trick him," said Shippou. "It's white foxes who bring bad luck to humans, most of the time. That's why they're so feared."  
  
Shippou yawned and put his head down on Kagome's lap. "Oyasumi, minna-san," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
Miroku rose to his feet.  
  
"Not tired, houshi-sama?" asked Sango.  
  
"No, I'm going to walk down to the hot springs," he said, raising his brows.  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
He dodged as a sandal flew by his head and hit the door of the hut.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
He winked at Sango and quickly went out the door before the other sandal thumped against the wall.  
  
Kagome put her hand over her mouth and smothered a giggle. Sango looked at her reproachfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that he's so persistent," said Kagome. "It really is sort of funny."  
  
"Not if you're the one always getting leered at!" retorted Sango, but soon, she was smiling and then giggling too. Kagome's laughter was infectious.  
  
"Will you two wenches please be quiet and let me sleep?" grumbled Inuyasha, rolling over and opening one eye to glare at them sleepily. "Sorry, Inuyasha," said Kagome and Sango in unison, and then giggled again.  
  
"I can see there'll be nothing resembling quiet in here tonight," said Inuyasha, standing up and stretching gingerly so as not to disturb his rapidly healing wounds.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath, too," said Inuyasha.  
  
He usually went after everyone was asleep anyway, so as not to startle the villagers who bathed there. It wasn't everyday a tall hanyou stripped down and bathed in your hot springs, he supposed, picking his way down the well-worn path in the darkness.  
  
He looked up. "Almost the new moon," he thought to himself. "I guess that will be another delay for our shard hunting."  
  
He wouldn't risk his friends while he was in his weaker ningen form for a night, no matter how tempting it was to be on their way.  
  
He came to the edge of the springs and inhaled the steam deeply into his lungs. It had a faint but not unpleasant sulphurous smell.  
  
Miroku sat in the hot water with his head thrown back in repose.  
  
"Houshi," Inuyasha warned him, beginning to divest himself carefully of his clothing.  
  
" I heard you coming," said Miroku, not moving his head. "You're not the only one with excellent hearing."  
  
"I didn't want to startle you."  
  
Inuyasha settled into the water with a sigh. The heat felt wonderful to his aching and healing muscles.  
  
"I should have done this last night," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"You could barely walk last night," remarked Miroku. "It never fails to amaze me how quickly you heal."  
  
"One of the few advantages to behing half youkai," said Inuyasha, lowering his shoulder tentatively into the water and groaning a little.  
  
"You wouldn't want to give that up, would you, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, raising his head to look at his friend. "Even for Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha replied impatiently, dismissing the question from his mind. There was a time when the idea of being human to please Kikyou was all that consumed him, but he rarely dwelt upon it now. All he owed Kikyou was a peaceful return to death.  
  
"I don't think of that too much anymore," he amended, more honestly.  
  
And now that the Tetsusaiga controlled his youkai blood and kept it from destroying him, the idea of becoming fully youkai had less and less appeal, too.  
  
He swallowed dryly thinking of how becoming temporarily a full demon had caused him to go on a rampage of bloodlust.  
  
"And you, houshi, what will become of you when we kill Naraku and take back the shards?" Inuyasha asked him forthrightly. "Will you take Sango to bed and then leave her or will you made an honest woman of her?"  
  
Miroku flashed him an angry look. "Is that truly what you think of me?" he gritted, shifting position to look Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know," said Inuyasha, looking back at him with a level gaze. "You'll have to tell me."  
  
"I would never do that to Sango!" Miroku said, folding his arms and looking disgusted. "I do have some semblance of conscience!"  
  
"That's good to hear," said Inuyasha, suddenly grinning. The tension in the air visibly eased.  
  
"I'd hate to think of what I'd do to someone who hurt Kagome's friend."  
  
Inuyasha grinned at him ferociously, baring his fangs in the moonlight.  
  
Miroku smiled slyly back at him. "And, who will protect Kagome from you, hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled at him. "Kagome needs no protection from me, lecher," he snarled faintly. "From you, perhaps, like any other woman under the age of 30."  
  
Miroku laughed. "Don't exaggerate, I only ask the pretty ones. Or I used to," he corrected himself, sober all of a sudden.  
  
"I noticed," teased Inuyasha, grinning. "I thought maybe you'd decided to live like a real priest until I saw you all over the demon slayer that night!"  
  
Miroku frowned at him. "I only wish Sango would notice."  
  
"She does, my friend, she does," said Inuyasha, easing himself out of the steaming water and grabbing his clothes.  
  
"Hopefully the silly women will be asleep when we go back," said Inuyasha, quickly pulling on his clothes. "I left them giggling like a couple of loons."  
  
Miroku rose and went to his clothes. "Get used to it," he said dryly. 


	16. Ladies Choice

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ladies Choice  
  
(AN: I love all the reviews, and not one flame, really. I'm doing the dance of joy.)  
  
It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha awaited sunset with a slight feeling of unease. Certainly, things were different now than when he was small and weak, but being stripped of his youkai senses and strength for one night a month was still unsettling.  
  
His only consolation was that Kagome seemed to enjoy seeing him temporarily become a ningen. Silly onna. He shook his head.  
  
"I want you go come home with me," she said, coming up behind him and tugging on his haori like a child.  
  
"Why?" he asked, digging in his feet as she tried to pull on him.  
  
"You know why, it's the new moon," she said, "you'll be safer in my time."  
  
He was being difficult, again. She gave him an equally stubborn look and put her hands on her hips. He looked down upon her from his superior height and folded his arms.  
  
"I think you're beginning to like ordering me around too much," he said, pulling his brows down into a V and narrowing his golden eyes.  
  
"I invited you, I didn't ORDER you to do anything!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at him.  
  
His ears flattened against his head slightly, a sure sign he was getting angry.  
  
"I think you're getting too fond of coddling me, too!" he said with a growl in his voice now.  
  
"Coddling you! Is that what you call it when I stay up all night taking care of you so you don't die!" she said, stomping her foot in frustration.  
  
"I've lived through worse without your help or anyone's for that matter," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Fine, go off and get killed for all I care, you big jerk!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"That's right, things get a little tough for poor Kagome and she goes running back home where it's nice and safe." He mocked her in a grating tone.  
  
"I'd 'sit' you but you're still a little sick from that poison," she said, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "I wouldn't want to hurt you while you're so WEAK!"  
  
He growled. "I've never been weak, bitch. Even with an arm full of poison I brought down the Tengu!"  
  
"Yeah, you don't need us at all, you arrogant asshole!" she spat at him.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she announced, flinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Good!" he shouted, jumping up into the God Tree and turning his back as she walked off towards the Bone-Eater's well.  
  
She arrived at the entrance, her face stiff with the effort to control herself. She wouldn't give the hanyou the satisfaction of seeing her wail. Now sobbing, she flung herself over the side and the sparkling darkness surrounded her once again.  
  
Arriving in her own time, she found herself on her hands and knees in the bottom of the shrine, and there were tears running down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she sobbed, hugging her knees and rocking her body back and forth for a few minutes. Hiccuping she looked up and saw Sota looking down at her with a worried look.  
  
"Kagome-ane!" he said, helping her climb out of the well. "Where's Inu-o-niisan?" he asked looking down into the well again.  
  
"He-he's not coming this time, Sota-chan," she said wearily. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Is he sick?" asked Sota anxiously, looking up at her and taking her backpack.  
  
"Well, he did get wounded a few days ago, but he's almost healed, now," said Kagome. "It's not you Sota, he's just not feeling right, still."  
  
Sota hung his head and held back tears of disappointment. "I understand," he said, and ran into the house with her pack.  
  
Kagome sat outside next to the God Tree and put her head in her hands. She hated Inuyasha at that moment for upsetting her and now her little brother.  
  
"What did he ever do to you!" she thought, pounding her fists against her thighs.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother's voice came from the front door. "Are you coming in?"  
  
"In a minute, Ka-chan!" yelled Kagome, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
She called him every horrible name she could think of in more than one language as she tried to turn her sadness to anger. At least angry she wouldn't be crying like an idiot.  
  
Finally, she sneaked into the kitchen, and upstairs to her room where she flung herself on the pink comforter and sobbed again until she fell into an fitful sleep.  
  
Her mother came in and seeing Kagome had obviously cried herself to sleep, sighed and pulled off her socks, then drew a blanket over Kagome's bare legs.  
  
"Poor child," she said, bending over and kissing her softly on the head. She left quietly, closing the door.  
  
Outside in the God Tree, amber eyes gazed sadly upon the sleeping young woman through her window.  
  
"I really screwed up this time," Inuyasha thought remorsefully, hanging his head, the long silver strands covering his face.  
  
"She hates me, now," he thought, thinking of the names he'd heard her call him while sitting underneath the tree.  
  
"But, who wouldn't? I treat her like shit!"  
  
He saw the setting sun on the horizon and knew it wouldn't be long until the new moon rose. The perfect ending to this miserable day, he thought.  
  
He waited quietly, holding his head in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
The strands of silver began to change to dark in his fingers, which were now claw-less, and he jerked up his head. He felt his senses become damped down, muffled from their usual highly sensitive state. He was human again.  
  
Carefully, he jumped over from the tree and landed quietly outside of Kagome's window.  
  
He tapped on the glass. "Kagome!" he said sharply, trying to wake her. She stirred under the blanket and he tapped louder. She sat up, looking a little dazed as she finally noticed where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said, peering at him through the glass. He nodded, motioning for her to open the window for him.  
  
She flipped up the latch and opened the window so he could climb inside.  
  
"So, you came after all," she said, not looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't let you leave so angry at me," he said, also averting his gaze.  
  
"I don't understand, why did you accuse me of those things? You know I've never felt that way about you," she said in a rush. "I don't like ordering you around and I was only too happy to help you when you were injured!"  
  
"I was... scared."  
  
She almost didn't hear him, his voice was so low.  
  
"I've never seen you frightened of anything, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I can't be weak," he murmured, sitting on the floor and holding his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. "If I'm weak, I'll die," he said, looking at the floor between his legs.  
  
"And I called you weak," Kagome said, remembering. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was just...upset... about what you said."  
  
"I know," he said miserably.  
  
She knelt down on the floor beside him and put her arms around him.  
  
"I guess if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't get so angry," she said, kissing the top of his head. It seemed a little strange not to have his familiar fur covered ears there thrusting up through the silver locks.  
  
"Come on," she said, suddenly standing up and offering him her hand. "As long as you're here and you look like everyone else, we're going to go out and have some fun!"  
  
He looked up at her. "I don't know..." he said slowly.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha!" she begged, pulling him up from the floor. "Remember that time we went to the movie? Would you like to do that again?" She smiled beguilingly at him, tears momentarily forgotten.  
  
He nodded, smiling faintly, remembering. "Like a tapestry, only it moves."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Just change into some regular clothes and we'll go out and walk and talk. You loved the park, maybe we'll go there afterwards."  
  
"Kagome," he said, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm sorry," he gulped. "I had no right to say those things to you. You've never been anything but kind to me. I don't know what gets into me sometimes." "Inuyasha, I forgive you." She said it with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know you only say those things because you're angry and you don't realize how it hurts me."  
  
He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I shouldn't be angry at you for how other people have treated me, or what's happened to me in the past. Its not fair."  
  
"No, it isn't," she said seriously. She took his face between her hands and looked at his now dark eyes. "But I understand," she said, reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
He pulled back. She'd never kissed him before while he was in his human body. It felt different, in some undefinite fashion, yet the same, as his skin tingled with excitement.  
  
"You don't mind me... like this, do you," he asked, looking at her reaction to the kiss.  
  
"Of course not," she smiled at him, puzzled. "Why would I mind you being a human?"  
  
He shrugged. He's always associated his human form with self-loathing, so it came as a little surprise that Kagome's feelings hadn't changed.  
  
"I do miss the ears a bit," she giggled, running her hand lightly over the top of his head.  
  
"So do I," he admitted, smiling faintly back. "I feel like I can't hear anything like this."  
  
"That's what its like for us, Inuyasha, all the time, but we manage somehow."  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully for a second.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, and then we'll go somewhere, what do you think?" she went to open the door to her room.  
  
"I think that sounds good. I'm starving!" he said, following her downstairs.  
  
"Some things never change, do they?" she grinned as they went to the kitchen.  
  
They were alone. It was a rare moment and although he'd often hoped for it, Miroku felt slightly uneasy also. Self-control wasn't exactly his strong suit.  
  
Sango was kneeling in front of the small fire left over in the brazier from the evening meal, mending something.  
  
"Quit staring at me."  
  
"Hm?" he queried, her voice breaking his reverie.  
  
"I asked you to please quit staring at me." Sango shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You have a knack for making difficult requests of me," he said smiling at her.  
  
"It's rude to stare, you know."  
  
"I'm not staring, I'm admiring, there's a difference."  
  
"Not to me, there isn't." She frowned slightly at him.  
  
"I suppose I shall have to find other ways of showing my admiration, then."  
  
He stood up, walked around and sat down next to her.  
  
"Now, I won't have to stare." He gave her a large hentai grin.  
  
"You're incorrigible," she whispered, her face flushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, you know me so well." He bent over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Stop that," she said unconvincingly. He took her hand and lifting it to his lips, kissed the palm lightly. "Okay," he agreed, turning it over and kissing the back.  
  
"Please," she whispered.  
  
"I hope to please," he said looking up at her through his lashes.  
  
He took her hand and placed it against his chest so she could feel the thudding of his heart.  
  
"You please me," he said huskily, bending to kiss her neck.  
  
She lifted her chin to allow him better access to the tender flesh.  
  
She closed her eyes and made a small whimpering sound. The vibration against his lips made him moan in return.  
  
"Sango, my Sango," he whispered as he gently pushed down the top of her yukata and skimmed his lips along her collarbones.  
  
"Yes," she breathed into his ear. "I'm yours."  
  
Their eyes met and held as he slowly lowered her to the floor. 


	17. Afterwards

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Afterwards  
  
(AN: A little warning. I'm trying to stay within the PG-13 rating but I think you and I know what the last chapter was leading up to. I've debated for two days on how lemony-limey to get. Lets see how good a job I do with telling the story without having to change my rating, okay? )  
  
There was nothing but the gentle sounds of sleep coming from his Sango now. Outside, a spring storm had begun, the soothing sounds of thrumming rain attempted to lull them to sleep.  
  
Miroku stared into the brazier, sleep eluding him in spite of it. He closed his eyes. Remembering...  
  
"What do you want?" whispered Sango, her eyes wide, locked into his.  
  
Her face held a beguiling mixture of need, anticipation and trepidation. He wondered briefly if his own countenance held a similar expression.  
  
"Nothing you do not wish to freely give," he replied, looking down into her hazel eyes. He lightly stroked the side of her neck, then placed a gentle kiss under her ear.  
  
"Then what will happen?" she asked, putting her finger against his lips.  
  
He lifted his head. "What promises do you want from me, Sango?"  
  
"To say you'll stay with me as long as you live. I won't ask for what you cannot give."  
  
He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "That I can promise you."  
  
"I wish to make a promise to you also," she said, taking his face firmly between her hands.  
  
"What is it?" he murmured, lowering his eyes.  
  
"I promise to love you forever. Because I can."  
  
She kissed him passionately and taking his hand placed it under her robe, on top of her wildly beating heart.  
  
Reaching down and untying the knot of her yukata, she revealed soft yet firm curves he had only dreamed of for so long.  
  
He gazed upon her for long seconds and then lowered his mouth to claim his gift.....  
  
Miroku closed his eyes. "No turning back now," he whispered to himself. Turning to the still sleeping Sango he pulled her to him, burying his head into her naked shoulder. She stirred briefly then unconsciously melded into his warmth. Erotic images of Sango convulsed and gasping with passion beneath him flooded his mind as he held her against him.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" she muttered sleepily.  
  
"It's all right, go to sleep," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
"You're awake?" she said, turning within his embrace to face him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He smiled gently, "I should be asking you that question, anata."  
  
She blushed and smiled faintly. "I feel..." she shook her head slightly.  
  
"I don't know the right word. It's too much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't stay up all night thinking, houshi-sama."  
  
He grinned at her usual name for him. "I think you can leave off the title now," he said, leaning over to kiss her earlobe.  
  
"It's a habit," she said, pressing against him languidly and kissing him playfully on the nose. "But one I would be happy to give up."  
  
He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, finally relaxing as she stroked his hair, loosened from its tie. Gradually their breathing became even as they slept entwined together.  
  
The hardest part of walking around in Kagome's time was the shoes, Inuyasha thought.  
  
He was glad when they arrived at the park. He sat down on a bench and removed his sandals.  
  
"You can't stand it a moment longer, can you?" Kagome asked him, grinning.  
  
"I'm used to feeling the ground beneath my feet," he said, wiggling his toes in the soft grass.  
  
"I know, but you can't walk around Tokyo barefoot, sorry," she said coming up behind him and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
He sat down on the grass and she knelt behind him, not relinquishing her hold. He reached around and pulled her laughing onto his lap.  
  
"It's almost sunrise," he said, indicating the horizon. His dark hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Kagome ran her fingers through the silky strands as she sat on his knee.  
  
"Yes it won't be long," she replied, "We should be going home."  
  
He nodded. "I suppose that would be best."  
  
They rose and walked hand in hand to the shrine.  
  
They arrived at her house just as the first rays of the sun began to surface over the hills.  
  
Kagome inhaled as the transformation took hold of Inuyasha once again. She'd witnessed it many times, but the magical aspect of it never failed to leave her breathless.  
  
His dark locks shimmered and paled, as his ears slowly became the familiar fur-covered pointed ones atop his head. He had closed his eyes, breathing rapidly and flexing his hands, which were slowly becoming clawed again.  
  
"It doesn't...hurt, does it?" Kagome asked him, suddenly. She'd never thought to ask before.  
  
"No," he murmured tightly. "I feel hot and my skin tingles all over, though."  
  
She took one of his hands squeezing it tightly. When he opened his eyes, they were amber and his breathing had become normal again.  
  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha," she said to him. He grinned, flashing his fangs at her. "Better." He stretched his shoulders and shook himself all over.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat," she said, pulling him towards the door of her house.  
  
"That's the best idea you've had yet, wench," he said, following her into the house.  
  
"You think all my best ideas involve food," she giggled.  
  
"That's true," he said, flicking his ears and sniffing, trying out his restored youkai senses.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him, looking inside the cupboards and the refrigerator. "Hey, look, bacon!"  
  
He nodded, remembering salty little strips of pork. "I like that."  
  
"I bet my mom bought it just for you," said Kagome, "She remembers how much you like it."  
  
"Your mother likes me that much?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Of course, silly!" said Kagome, taking out a pan to cook the bacon.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders under the black t-shirt he was wearing.  
  
"That's ....good," he said, hesitantly.  
  
"Well, I think she knows what a good job you do of protecting me, otherwise, she'd never let me keep going back to your time," Kagome explained as the smell of cooking bacon filled the kitchen.  
  
He nodded. "I'd never let anything happen to you," he said, gazing at her with an almost gentle expression.  
  
"We need something to go with the bacon," Kagome said quickly, turning her head and looking in the refrigerator again.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Kagome ducked from under his touch. "It's ready, I don't want it to burn." She turned off the stove and put the strips of meat on a plate.  
  
"Kagome," he said, coming up behind her again.  
  
"What?" she turned around quickly and almost bumped into his chest.  
  
"I just wanted to... thank you," he said, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"For what," she said, looking up in mild surprise.  
  
"You're the only person who likes me," he said, putting his arms around her in a light embrace. She could feel his heart thudding against her ear.  
  
"Sota likes you too, and so does my mother," said Kagome, smiling against his warm chest. "And I think that Miroku and Sango are your friends too. And Shippou and Kirara and..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," he said but continued to hold her in a light embrace. She could feel his warm breath stirring the top of her hair.  
  
She sighed. "I could stay like this all day," she thought. It was so rare that Inuyasha showed her his more gentle side.  
  
"Inuyasha!" came Sota's delighted voice from the doorway.  
  
Kagome jumped back, startled. "Look who's here, Sota. Inuyasha came to see you after all!" she said with false brightness.  
  
"Cool!" said Sota, flinging himself at the hanyou, who caught the boy in a rough hug with one arm.  
  
"What's up, kid?" said Inuyasha, tickling him gently with one of his claws.  
  
Sota ducked away and laughed. "Nothing, onisan, what's up with you?"  
  
"The usual," said Inuyasha, grinning at him. "Fighting demons, and protecting your dumb old sister."  
  
"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, scowling at him with a spatula in her hand. She raised it threateningly.  
  
"Ah, save me!" said Inuyasha mockingly, pretending to cringe, making Sota laugh even harder.  
  
"Come on, let's eat," said Kagome, joining in the laughter. 


	18. Miscommunications

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Miscommunications  
  
"We have to go back tomorrow," said Inyasha to Kagome. He was pacing restlessly back and forth in the yard underneath the God Tree.  
  
She nodded. "I know." A sigh escaped her lips. "Although I suspect that Miroku and Sango are finding ways to enjoy their time alone."  
  
Kagome giggled and Inyasha stopped, looking at her and rolled his eyes. "I warned that lecher he'd better treat her right!"  
  
"I think he will, Inuyasha. I know Sango is in love with him. The wandering fingers have been behaving too. Doesn't that mean he's finally chosen Sango above all the others?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "He only did it because he thought he had nothing to lose."  
  
"I know, and it's not as though they're children, either."  
  
She frowned vaguely at Inuyasha who had resumed his pacing. "Quit that! I know you're eager to go back, but I promised my mom I'd stay home one more day. She misses me!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned theatrically and unconsciously cracked his knuckles, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm trying to be patient, really!"  
  
"You could go back without me," said Kagome coyly. "It's not like you'll miss me that much or anything." She pouted in an exaggerated manner.  
  
He lowered his eyebrows at her. "What are you trying to get me to say, wench?" he said, tilting up his chin in a stubborn fashion and folding his arms.  
  
"If I have to spell it out for you, then I don't need to hear it anyway!" she said, flouncing off toward the house in a huff.  
  
"FEH!" he said loudly so that she could hear as she slammed the front door.  
  
But, he was grinning as he climbed up into his familiar perch in the God Tree and closed his eyes. "Silly onna," he said, before drifting off into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango awoke with a vague feeling of unfamiliarity even before she opened her eyes.  
  
Reaching out tentatively, her hand bumped into something solid and warm that moved slightly under her hand.  
  
"It wasn't a dream this time!" she thought dazedly as she opened one eye.  
  
Rolling over brought her nose to nose with Miroku, whose eyes popped open and stared into hers.  
  
"Good morning, my Sango," he said, politely smothering a yawn that slowly became a thoroughly arrogant and masculine grin.  
  
Pulling himself up on his elbow, he leaned over her and gave her a resounding kiss.  
  
To which she did not respond, except by turning her head aside and biting her lip.  
  
He frowned. "Sango, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he said tensely.  
  
"Oh, no!" she said, abruptly sitting up and pulling the blankets around her nude form.  
  
"Well, what is it, then?" he said, likewise sitting up. A growing look of anxiety was upon his face.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" she cried, raking her hands through her hair and hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Miroku sighed. "I see," he said sadly, pulling his sleeping robe around him.  
  
"Here," he said, reaching over and retrieving Sango's robe and handing it to her.  
  
He averted his eyes as she slipped into it and then hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"So, you regret us becoming lovers," he said in hushed tones, his back still to her.  
  
An amazed look came over Sango's face. "What!?" she said, turning around and grabbing his shoulders from behind in a fierce embrace.  
  
Miroku was now more confused than he'd ever been in his life. He shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"I assumed from your actions and what you just said that you regretted our being together," he said stiffly.  
  
"Are you joking with me, houshi-s...Miroku?" Sango said into his loose hair.  
  
"What was that reaction all about then?" he demanded in an aggrieved tone.  
  
"What was what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"'I'm so stupid!'" he quoted back to her in a falsely feminine tone.  
  
"Oh, I was angry at myself because I forgot to set out the rice for breakfast this morning!" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What did you think I meant?"  
  
He heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Uh, nothing. Forget it. It was just a ... misunderstanding."  
  
Sango looked at his face, sagging with relief and began to laugh. "You mean you thought...oh, no, I mean, you were afraid..." she rolled onto her back and hugged herself gleefully as she laughed.  
  
"It's not that funny," he growled, but he turned around and watched her as she made sounds of pure delight. He'd rarely heard her give herself up to full throated laughter and it was beautiful.  
  
Finally, he joined in, chuckling at his foolishness. "I'm sorry, anata," he said, between chuckles. "I suppose I'm not as sure of myself as I'd like to believe," he admitted ruefully.  
  
"You mean you're not sure of me," Sango gently corrected him, becoming sober again.  
  
"Perhaps we rushed into all of this," he said, shaking his head and resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I think we waited too long, my dearest," said Sango coyly, as she held out her hand to him and beckoned him over to her side.  
  
He took her hand and pulled himself next to her and gently bent down to kiss her again. This time, she responded by returning the kiss enthusiastically.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" she said, looking up into his passion-darkened eyes.  
  
"That can wait, surely," he said softly, shrugging out of his robe and bending down to capture her lips once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "Let's go!"  
  
"If you'd give me some help here, I could be ready a lot faster!" she replied, throwing things hurriedly into her backpack.  
  
"Let's see," she said to herself. "Food, extra socks, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste, bathing suit, soap..." she trailed off.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, again.  
  
"I'm not deaf!" she called back, zipping up the sides of the pack and trying to pull it quickly on her back. "Ugh!" she grunted. "Too heavy."  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called. "Help me!"  
  
He grunted in aggravation and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
She was lying on her back like a turtle, unable to get up off the bed because of her heavy pack pulling her over backwards.  
  
He looked at her and started to laugh. "What have you got in there, rocks?" he teased her, coming over and sitting beside her on the bed and looking down at her red, distressed face.  
  
"Not funny!" she gasped. "I can't get the straps unbuckled," she said breathlessly.  
  
"I should just leave you like that," he leered down into her face gleefully. "Revenge for all the times you've 'sat' me!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she breathed, as she kept wiggling under the straps.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" he said, winking at her and reaching over to tickle her with one clawed finger.  
  
"AHHH!" she shrieked, her wiggling becoming desperate. "You're EVIL!" she gasped, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know!" he mocked her, his claws now dancing up and down her ribs as she helplessly writhed and pleaded for mercy.  
  
"Promise you'll never 'sit' me again!" he demanded, grinning at her, flashing his fangs.  
  
"NEVER!" she squealed.  
  
"The torture will continue, wench!" he said, reaching down to tickle behind her knees now. "AHH!" she screamed, "Not there! MOM!"  
  
"Your mother can't help you now, little girl," he said in an evil whisper.  
  
"Hentai!" she yelled. Inuyasha flicked back his sensitive ears.  
  
"Okay, I've decided to show you mercy, wench." He reached over and flipped the buckles loose on her pack, releasing her.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get you back!" she yelled, jumping on him and plunging her hands underneath his clothes to tickle his sides.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in her compromising position, straddling him on the bed as he held her wrists to keep her from touching him again.  
  
He blushed bright red. "Uh, Kagome," he said uncomfortably, sitting up and dumping her unceremoniously off of his lap.  
  
She looked up from the floor angrily until she saw the blush across his face and his averted eyes and then she also flushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Um, I guess we need to get going," she mumbled, jumping up.  
  
"Here, I'll take this thing for you," he said, lifting up the pack easily by the straps and nodding for her to go ahead of him.  
  
She ran down the stairs with him following behind.  
  
They walked together in embarrassed silence as they came to the Bone- Eater's well and jumped in. 


	19. Gossip

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Gossip  
  
(AN: I had a major computer catastrophe and lost all my files, and I do mean all of them. I think it was a nasty virus that I picked up somewhere. I'm back on my computer after deleting everything and reloading. At least my stories are all archived here at ff. I'm not happy with the evil gods of software tonight. Or anyone who sacrifices to them. You know who you are, Bill Gates! ()  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were back as promised. Sango kept wondering if she looked different somehow, if something about her would betray the fact that she had given herself to someone, body and soul. However, Kagome prattled on about this and that so there didn't seem to be anything giving it away.  
  
Shippou had come back from spending the night at some of his little village playmate's home, making sure that Kagome knew that he missed her with a full body tackle and hug.  
  
Throughout the day, Sango would occasionally feel that tingle on the back of her neck and a warmth in her stomach that told her that Miroku was staring at her again.  
  
A look that would have warranted a slap and an admonition not too many months ago was now something she found herself actually longing for and enjoying when it happened.  
  
Inuyasha was apparently more observant than Kagome, because he would notice the looks, and then the two of them pretending not to look, the blushes and "accidental" meeting of hands and brushes against shoulders and hips in passing. But, he simply ignored it or smirked a little, making no comment.  
  
That evening, Sango slipped out quietly to the hot springs after dinner, needing some time alone, among other necessities.  
  
As she slipped into the steaming water, she notice 3 of the local village maidens had also had the same thought on a full mooned evening.  
  
She recognized Sakura with two other young women. She was pretty in a typical fashion and was the middle daughter of the headman. Sango knew her to be a gossip, so she had avoided her company as much as possible.  
  
Laughter and giggles floated over the water as Sango occupied herself with the task of washing her hair and then settling down with a sigh to rid herself of the days small aches and pains.  
  
Suddenly, she heard her name and stiffened. "Sakura!" she thought, "nasty little gossip!"  
  
Nevertheless, the temptation to listen while pretending not to was too strong. She heard her name again, then another bout of muffled giggles. She was sure she was meant to overhear, but immediately wished she had just taken her dignity and left.  
  
"Did you see that terrible scar on her back? Why would a handsome young fellow like the houshi want to look at something like that! I hear they're lovers, you know! Foolish girl, he could have any woman in the village, and probably has!"  
  
Sango rose quickly and grabbed her clothes, not bothering to dry herself or her hair. Throwing on her yukata, she ran off quickly, to the faint sounds of another round of feminine snickers.  
  
She had no idea of where she was going, as long as it was away from looks, whispers, sneers and laughter at her expense. Tears ran openly down her face that she didn't even bother to wipe away.  
  
When she finally stopped, deeper within the surrounding forest than she'd ever ventured alone before, it didn't take her long to realize that she was totally disoriented in the dark and quite lost.  
  
She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and started sobbing anew. She was oblivious to everything but the hot misery that resided in her chest and threatened to suffocate her.  
  
Miroku was increasingly uneasy. Sango had been gone for quite some time. He had some vague idea that women took longer at such routines than men did, but still, she had been gone an unreasonably long amount of time, in his opinion. "Kagome," he cleared his throat, his anxiety making him drop the honorific this time, "Would you mind looking in on Sango? She went to bathe and has been some time now. Naturally, I would not presume to go where the ladies are bathing right now." he finished.  
  
"Since when?" snorted Inuyasha, rising up and stretching himself and shaking himself lightly all over. "Come on, Kagome, I'll follow behind you and make sure everything is all right. And I won't peek!"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "I can't help but feel something is amiss."  
  
Kagome stood up. "I'll go, but I'm sure she's fine. Just wanting a nice long soak," she said, as Inuyasha followed her out the doorway.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome continue on by herself to the edge of the spring, where she immediately noticed that Sango wasn't there. She ran back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango's not there!" she said in alarm. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Go get Miroku, I'll start looking!" he said, turning his amazing youkai sense of smell to good use and honing in on Sango's familiar scent.  
  
"Got it!" he thought to himself as he speeded off in great leaps into the forest north of the village.  
  
Kagome ran to the hut and threw open the door. "Miroku!" she called. Miroku was already on his feet, staff clenched in his hands and he ran out with Kagome. "I was right, wasn't I?" he panted. "Something's wrong!"  
  
Kagome nodded, breathlessly. "She wasn't there, Inuyasha went looking for her. Don't worry, he'll find her."  
  
Miroku gave her a look of sheer frustration. "I should have never allowed her to go anywhere alone!" he said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Not even to bathe?" said Kagome in a slightly shocked tone, looking sideways at him. When had he gotten so possessive of Sango? She generally took care of herself quite well and Miroku seemed to quietly acknowledge the fact.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Miroku retorted, slamming his staff into the ground. "I should have been with her!"  
  
Kagome said nothing, but looked askance at him. She realized that there was a steadily growing attraction on Sango's part to the handsome monk, but was this evidence that the devotion was returned?  
  
Faintly in the distance, they both heard a loud unmistakably feminine scream, and Inuyasha's unmistakable battle roar.  
  
Miroku and Kagome ran toward the sounds, each with a similar fear in their hearts.  
  
Crashing through some of the denser underbrush into a small clearing, Miroku beheld his worst nightmare descending upon a barely clothed Sango.  
  
"Spider demon!" he thought, as he sought Inuyasha in the dimness. Finally, a flash of silver caught his eye in the treetops as he spied the hanyou wrestling with another one of the loathesome creatures.  
  
"Sango!" he cried, fears temporarily pushed aside as he ran over and pushed her aside to confront the monstrosity.  
  
It's gnashing fangs glistened with poison, and he struck it a blow with his shakujou. The creature screamed as one of its mulititude of staring eyes was damaged by the blow, serum and blood running freely from it.  
  
Miroku took position, all of his training coming to the fore as he looked for any weakness in the creature, an opening to attack a vulnerable point.  
  
With its heavy carapace, the creature had few besides its head and softer underbelly. He spied his opening as the creature lunged again towards him, widening its stance. He rolled underneath and thrust his staff with all his might into the creature's abdomen. Gore rushed out and he quickly rolled again to avoid being crushed by its falling weight as it thudded heavily to the ground, shrieking all the while.  
  
"Sango!" he got to his feet and ran over to her, kneeling down to see if she was injured. She looked to be in shock, from what he could see in the dim light.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Sango, anata!"  
  
She kept her face turned away, so he reached around to lift her chin and peer anxiously into her eyes. As soon as he let go, she again dropped her chin to her chest.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, running his hands lightly over her to check for blood or wounds.  
  
"On my shoulder," she said hoarsely, as he pulled her robe down and saw a small gash there. It was bleeding very little, but still somewhat deep.  
  
"Can you stand?" he asked, looking up to see Inuyasha finish throttling the creature he'd been wrestling with as it gave its death throes into his clenched hands.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, attempting to do so with his hands under her elbows for support.  
  
Inuyasha dropped silently from the tree, looking up with a sneer on his face. "Got her just in time, taijiya!" he said, looking at Sango with her ripped yukata hanging off one wounded shoulder.  
  
"What possessed you to go wandering out in the forest at night in your yukata?" asked Inuyasha rudely as he stood in front of the couple with his arms folded.  
  
"We can discuss that later," said Miroku, frowning openly at Inuyasha and putting his arm protectively around Sango.  
  
"Stupid wench!" said Inuyasha, walking off with long strides ahead of them.  
  
"Pay no attention to him, anata," said Miroku in soothing tones. "I need to get you back to Kaede's hut and see to that gash."  
  
Sango nodded numbly. "Another scar," she murmured dazedly.  
  
"What?" he asked, leaning in to better hear her almost inaudible comment.  
  
"Scar."  
  
He shook his head, deciding she must be in some sort of shock still from fear and pain.  
  
Soon, they were back at Kaede's hut, where she was waiting with her medicine chest. "Come here, child, let's see to that gash." Kaede said kindly, sitting the young demon slayer gently on a futon."]  
  
Miroku stood nervously over them, watching as Sango's breath hissed slightly as the wound was cleaned and bandaged carefully. "Be glad you do not feel the poison of the spider demon," Kaede said to her, checking her carefully for fever and reaction around the wound.  
  
"I'm resistant to it," said Sango dully. "I've been bitten a few times before and treated."  
  
"No doubt you'll feel it later, my child," said Kaede. "Someone should sit with you tonight to give you this medicine when it affects you."  
  
"I'll do that, Lady Kaede," said Miroku, moving to take the bundle of herbs from Kaede.  
  
Sango looked at him through her bangs. "You don't have to if you don't wish to do so," she said quietly, turning her head away from him.  
  
Miroku's eyebrows raised in mild astonishment. "And why would I not?" he asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
"I'll leave you to work this out between yourselves," Kaede said, with an odd twinkle in her only eye. "I have more important matters to attend to than watching a lover's quarrel at my age."  
  
Sango blushed deeply. "Does everyone know?" she whispered, looking at Kaede's retreating figure.  
  
"Don't you wish them to know?" asked Miroku, sitting down carefully beside her, and casually draping his arm around her waist. He smiled sweetly down at her as she quickly pulled up the remnants of her torn robe around her shoulder.  
  
Across the room, Kagome jabbed Inuyasha sharply in the ribs as he stared at them with a slightly opened mouth. Leaning over to whisper something in one of his upright ears, they quickly left, dragging a complaining Shippou with them. He was quickly silenced with the promise of strawberry pocky.  
  
"Well, now that we're so conveniently alone," said Miroku, "perhaps you can let me know what in the nine hells caused you to go out into the forest in nothing but this?" he asked, fingering the light cotton of her sleeping robe.  
  
Sango bit her lip and turned away. "Sakura and two other girls, they were saying things," she mumbled.  
  
"Sakura?" he said, pursing his lips in thought a moment, "Oh, yes, pretty girl, the headman's daughter. One of them, anyway." "Yes," Sango whispered, then looked him in the eyes. "And how do YOU know her, houshi-sama?" she asked in a faintly bitter tone.  
  
"Uh, ah, well, she, um." said Miroku, "she had sort of caught my attention in the past," he finished lamely.  
  
"I see," said Sango, narrowing her eyes at him. "Tell me, what was her reply when you asked her to bear you an heir?"  
  
"Uh, well, actually, she was somewhat, well, willing."  
  
"Really, how surprising," said Sango sarcastically.  
  
"Take note I said, 'in the past'" he said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender or self-protection.  
  
"She apparently is unhappy with your current choice of bed companions," said Sango bitterly, pulling her shoulder away from his gaze.  
  
"She said I was scarred and too rough and ugly for the likes of you," Sango bit off, looking him in the eyes again to weigh his reaction to that statement. "What a high opinion she has of your incomparable masculine beauty!"  
  
"Sango!" he began in protest. "I assure you, I put no such thought in that moronic wench's head! Besides, she's the village's worst gossip! And apparently has a nasty jealous streak too. Why should you find any truth in her comments?"  
  
Sango looked at him quietly for a moment. His distress was definitely genuine, she thought, watching his breathing quicken and the pulse lightly throb in his neck as he spoke in earnest tones.  
  
"I just couldn't stand to hear anymore," she said in a quiet tone. "I was in the forest before I ever realized where I was running. It just was so painful to listen to that, that, bitch!" Sango burst out.  
  
Miroku chuckled at the outburst. Sango rarely used rough language, in spite of her fighting spirit and it tickled him to hear her talk that way. The fact that she was jealous over him didn't hurt either.  
  
"My poor Sango," he said, half mockingly. "Let's say we make Sakura extremely jealous tomorrow and let me kiss you right in front of her."  
  
"Hentai!" she said, slapping him lightly on the arm but now giggling too.  
  
"Ah, it'll will be worth the pain, anata," he said, winking at her, and rubbing his jaw in anticipation of the slap that behavior would cost him.  
  
"Why do you always make me laugh when I'm trying to be serious?" she asked, looking up into his eyes and suddenly reaching over to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Because it's one of the few things I have to offer you, my Sango."  
  
She embraced him tightly, rising up on her knees to do so. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe and nuzzling against his neck.  
  
"I know," he said, still smiling. She drew back and frowned at him. "I mean, I love you too," he said, quickly recovering.  
  
"You're hopelessly arrogant," she whispered, biting his ear a little.  
  
He jumped slightly. "If you keep punishing me in that fashion, you're going to see more arrogance than you can handle!" he said, grabbing her uninjured arm and pulling her down for a mouth-bruising kiss.  
  
She came up gasping. "I suppose I'll have to learn to endure it," she said silkily. "Oh, don't tease me so, koishii," he murmured. "Not until we're alone again at any rate," he said, flashing a very hentai grin down at her passion flushed features. "We are going to have to arrange for that to happen more often," Sango said, as she met his searching mouth again with a fierce kiss of her own.  
  
" 


	20. The Tale of the Houshi and the Taijiya

Miroku's Bedtime Stories  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Tale of the Houshi and the Taijiya  
  
(AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update and finish this tale. I really sweated the ending. I wanted it to be special. Then I had a lovely daydream the other day that gave me this ending. Listen to your dreams, I always do.)  
  
The boy couldn't sleep because the wind howled frightfully around the small house.  
  
Trees rustled and shadows moved. He whimpered in the darkness. He was trying to be brave, but he was only four years old.  
  
"Aisuko?"  
  
He sat up on his futon, hearing his mother's low and soothing voice.  
  
"Hai, 'ka-san, I'm awake," he said, pulling the blankets around him.  
  
"Is the storm keeping you awake, Misaoru?" her voice asked soothingly.  
  
He felt as much as saw her shape settle next to him on the floor. Warm arms went around him.  
  
"Yes," he said, snuggling into her warmth. "The trees are scary. Monsters!" He pointed through the oiled rice paper windows.  
  
"Come, you can sleep with 'to-san and I tonight," said his mother.  
  
She picked him up and took him past the partition into the other sleeping area.  
  
Misaoru burrowed down into the blankets on the large futon, next to his father.  
  
"To-san?" he said, peering into his father's face in the dimness.  
  
"Nani?" his father said, slowly opening one eye and then the other.  
  
"Go to sleep, Misaoru," he said, putting an arm loosely over the boy.  
  
"There are big monsters outside!" he whispered to his father.  
  
"It's all right," said the man. "Your mother can take care of monsters quite well. Big ones, even."  
  
His wife smiled in the darkness, lying down on the other side of Misaoru.  
  
"'To-san?" whispered Misaoru. "Tell me a story about how you and ka-san killed the monsters."  
  
The woman snickered. "You started this, my husband."  
  
The man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If I tell you a story, will you promise to go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, to-san," said Misaoru, snuggling up to his father's chest.  
  
His father chuckled. "Are you sure this isn't just because you like sleeping with us?"  
  
"No, to-san, I'm a big boy now," said Misaoru earnestly.  
  
"Big enough to hear a story about the scariest monster of all?" asked his father in hushed tones.  
  
"The scariest?" asked Misaoru, clenching his hands in his father's yukata.  
  
"Yes, he was the scariest and worst of all the monsters we fought," the young man said in a faraway voice.  
  
"I want to hear!" said Misaoru, "I'm not afraid, to-san!"  
  
Miroku looked into eyes like his own, dark with a violet tone that certain kinds of light brought out.  
  
"You're a very brave boy," he said to his son, winking.  
  
"Inuyasha tells me scary stories sometimes," the little boy said. "Kagome- sama yelled at him for doing that. But then she hugged him."  
  
Miroku smirked. "I'm sure she did."  
  
"Inuyasha is in the story," said Miroku, "without him, the others could have never defeated Naraku."  
  
"Was Naraku the scariest monster?"  
  
"Yes, and they all had to fight together to defeat him. The houshi, the taijiya, the hanyou, and the miko. And a few others."  
  
"Is Shippou in the story too?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Yes, Shippou was a little boy just like you. I used to tell him stories too."  
  
He smiled in the dimness and brushed his hand along his son's face. His no longer accursed hand. Sango reached across Misaoru, took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"It sounds like a good story, to-san," yawned Misaoru. "I'm so sleepy."  
  
The boy closed his eyes and in a few moments, his breathing became even as he slept nestled between his mother and father.  
  
"It does sound like a good story," said Sango.  
  
"I like the part about the houshi and the taijiya and how they fell in love the best," said Miroku.  
  
"I think I've heard this tale before," said Sango. "It's my favorite."  
  
"I don't know if Misaoru is old enough to hear some parts of it," said Miroku slyly.  
  
"Definitely not," said Sango. "But I am."  
  
"So, do you want to hear the tale of the houshi and the taijiya again?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"I already know it," she replied. "But I do love the ending. Tell me what the houshi said to his love, the taijiya."  
  
"I'll love you forever, my Sango." 


End file.
